Promise
by michelle88222
Summary: Isolated,unwanted,outcast-ed,that's all Chihiro felt since the day of their parting;it was also the day he made that promise to her."Stop hallucinating!"That's what everyone told her,but she knew better.She travels back to the spirit world to find Haku.Mortality is already against them,but what happens when Chihiro's past begins to hunt her down?Secrets are REVEALED;LOVE IS TESTED.
1. Unable to move on, no matter what

_**Ok I hereby sincerely apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes (sorry…it's not my strongest point in English T_T) so PLEASE DON'T BURN ME FOR THAT!**_

_**Ok now shall we have Chihiro do the **__**disclaimer**__**? *Hand's it over to Chihiro***_

_**Chihiro: michelle88222 does not own Spirited Away or the characters in it at all; if she did she would have made a sequel by now where Haku and I would have reunited!**_

_**michelle88222: Why thank you Chihiro! *Hugs Chihiro.***_

_Chapter 1: Unable to move on, no matter what._

5 years have passed since the day she set foot into the world beyond any human's understanding; a world where dreams can become reality; a world that taught her how to care for others; a world where she fell in love…

A girl age 15 with mahogany brown hair down to her mid back sat in a bed that was in the middle of the all-white sickly smelling room. Her dark brown eyes filled with sadness and longing. She was a girl with a body to die for, curved in the right place and baby smooth skin with no pimples what so ever. Too bad she didn't want to be where she was. I mean who would? Her name was Chihiro.

Chihiro's P.O.V:

I looked at the white door of my room from this prison, *cough* I mean Metal Patient's Hospital. Yes you guessed it right, when I told my parent's about the Spirit World and Haku they thought I was insane, that I was hallucinating so they dumped me here…And that was 3 years ago and it's purely by luck that it's so close to the tunnel here.

_**(Flashback to 3 years ago):**_

_"Mum, Dad please?! What I'm telling you is true, I'm not lying! Please don't let them take me away!" A 12 year old I shouted at the same time as trying but failing to get out of the gips of the doctors and nurses that were prying me out of the house._

"_Honey it's for your own good. We'll come to visit you as often as we can," my Mum said as she eyed me with tears sparkling in her eyes threatening to fall. Next to her stood my Dad that had his arms around her shoulders; it seemed like if he let go she would fall to the ground in a heap. His eyes connected with mine as he said "Chihiro, your mum's right. We need to get you sorted out before you go completely insane; we need to get these fantasy creatures you created out of your mind and set your mind right, especially that dragon you always seem to draw and mention." _

_And with that, the nurses and doctors dragged me out and the front door to our house shut._

_**(Back to present and still in Chihiro's P.O.V):**_

I could never and won't ever forget that they were the ones that put me here. I don't even know if I will ever be able to forgive them.

Pushing that aside, I turned my head towards the one and only window of my room. I looked into the distance and saw the tunnel. Once again I was thinking about the spirit world, my true home. Kamaji was a caring grand-father, Lin was like the sister I never had and a friend. Yes you also guessed it right, ever since I came back after being spirited away I never fitted in properly, they always called me stuff like: the freak girl; a creep; dragon freak and so much worse…

But I still can't forget the people, the events of that magical place that changed me forever.

Granny, well she's the best granny ever; No-face turned out to be a really gentle and kind spirit; Bou also turned out to be a great friend just like Yu-bird; Yubaba, well she wasn't too keen on me…

Then there's Haku or should I say Kohaku now, the beautiful white dragon that saved me. He told me to not look back; he made a promise to meet again. And suddenly I felt a pang of anger and sadness rising in me. This anger I've been bottling up for 3 painful years. Before I knew it I cried out loud with tears rolling down my cheeks "It's been 5 years Haku! 5 stupid years since you let me go and made that promise! Are you going to come or not?!"

1 hour has passed since I had my little breakdown moment. I've made up my mind now. I'm going to try; no I will escape this prison and go back home. If Haku isn't going to come to me and fulfil that promise he made to me, then I'll go back to the spirit world; I'm going back home, and no one here, not even my parents can stop me anymore. I've lived this life that's a lie to me for long enough, all I want is to go back to my real family that truly cared about me.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to write a simple note to my parents. I wrote:

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

** When you read this I will have ran away from this prison. I'm going back to my true home. I told the truth when I said I never fitted in with any of the other kids. I want to go back and that's what I'll do. I can see why you would be angry at me for doing this but I'm following my heart. I hope that one day, maybe not today but one day, you can understand and accept my decision.**

** Don't come looking for me. You won't be able to find me.**

** Chihiro.**

I grabbed my blue and white checked backpack and shoved some underwear, tops, socks, skinny jeans ETC… I dressed in some faded dark blue skinny jeans, a plain white tank top and a purple cardigan over it with some white socks and then put my all white converses on. I snuck out of my room quietly. It was around 3'o clock in the evening and they'll be serving some people dinner soon so I picked the perfect time to leave. As quiet as possible I got passed all the staff and then out of the main door. Luckily no one saw me at all. As soon as I got out I ran for the tunnel at full force.

Approximately 10 minutes of running later, I stood outside the tall red building that lead to my true home. Without any hesitation I ran into it and then I was on the grassy field once again. The smell of freedom filled my nostrils and with the first true smile in the 3 years spread across my face I ran across the field.

I was home.

**A.N!**

**So there's Chapter 1!**

**What do you guys think? **

**Like I said I'm sorry for any mistakes! T_T **

**PLEASE R+R! It would mean so much to me! **


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY. ****Face it we all know if I did there would've been a sequel out already!**

_Chapter 2: Reunion._

Chihiro's P.O.V:

It was becoming dark and the purple hair tie that wrapped around my wrist seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

As I ran into the streets, this world started to spring to life. Restaurants lit up and spirits appeared out of thin air. The smell of food found its way into my nostrils; it smelt divine but I knew better than to eat the spirit's food and get turned into a pig so I continued to run and before I knew it I was at the bridge. The lamps were lighting so I decided to go through the little door that Haku took me through me last time. As I tip-toed to the large staircase, looking down, it gives me the chills but with Haku and everyone else in mind I took the first step and slowly walked down them. I reached the fourth step and realised it was still snapped. Giggling to myself, as I recalled that I caused it last time I was here, but one thing I knew was that I was determined to NOT slam my face into the wall again this time.

One step at a time, one foot after the other. 'It's no use! I'm still scared as heck! _(A.N: Awww poor Chihiro. ^^)_ Ok now I just wish that Haku will appear out of nowhere and fly me down there, but no I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon.' So to calm myself I took out my iPod touch and put it on **Kiss You** By: One Direction _(A.N: Sorry if you're not a Directioner or don't like 1D. It's my story and Chihiro does! *I do to*. So please no horrible comments and hate about 1D!? Ok now on with the story!) _ If every time we to-ou-ouch… 'Just three quarters more to go' I scream in my head to myself. …You get this kind of ru-u-ush…

Finally I get to the bottom and, great! I'm disappearing! My hand automatically went to grab the handle of the door. The door swung open at full force, in the process my ear bud fell out of my ear, dangling on its wire that's been thread up my tank top. I can see the backside of Kamaji. He looks like he's eating. I ran as quickly as my feet would take me into the boiler room and in the process nearly squashed some soot balls. "KAMAJI!" I shouted.

Lin's P.O.V:

I let out a sigh…again. It's been 5 years. I wonder how that dope has been doing. I miss her so much. Just about as much as that dragon does. He's been all mopey ever since she left. Maybe Kamaji was right, they did love each other. 'Urgh…It's all to do with lovie dovie stuff…' I thought to myself, maybe I really don't understand?

Sometimes I find myself sitting on the balcony of the girl's room with my legs dangling off the edge, just thinking about how she changed whilst she was here. _(A.N: Remember the scene when Lin gave 'Sen' a dumpling? They were sitting on the balcony :P)._

Right now, I'm on my way down to the boiler room to give that spider his meal.

'When I get there, his bowl isn't there, again! I always tell him to leave it outside and he never does!' Sliding the door open I growled "Kamaji! What did I tell you about leaving your bowl outside when you're finished?! Some of us- I was cut off by a voice that sounded too much like Sen…an older Sen: "KAMAJI!"

I looked towards where the voice was coming and I was so shocked at what I saw that I dropped the basket filled with the little stars for the soot. I saw a very translucent Sen Running in looking terrified, but of course she had aged since she's human.

"Eh?" Kamaji said and turned his head to face the girl that we've all missed so badly.

Back to Chihiro's P.O.V:

A loud sound of something crashed to the floor silenced my shouting. I looked towards my left which was where the sound came from and I saw Lin. She looked exactly the same with her beautiful brown hair and dressed in her pink and white uniform. I looked to where Kamaji was and when Lin was they stared at me like I had four heads. "I'M DISSAPPEARING, AGAIN! HELP!?" I screamed. That snapped them back into reality and Kamaji shoved a piece of what looked like chicken into my mouth. It tasted great! And I immediately became solid again.

Within the next second I was tackled by Lin into a death hug. She wrapped her arms so tightly around me I thought I'd suffocate but I missed her so much! I hugged her back at first then she squeezed even harder and OK now I really can't breathe so I managed to stutter out "Lin-can't-br-eee-eath." Nope she hasn't figured it out yet. Finally Kamaji stepped in "Lin let go of the girl, don't kill her before she even gets to see Haku." She immediately let go and I fell to the wooden floor. I blushed at what Kamaji said.

Lin stuck out a hand and I took it gratefully. Once I dusted my jeans off I realised my cardigan was dirty. "Hmmm must be from when I fell down here and the stairs." I mumbled to myself. So I just unzipped my cardigan, took my back pack off and stuffed it into the bag. When I looked back up Kamaji was back to work and Lin looked at me with a sly smile on her face. I knew this wasn't going to be good. "Damn you're not a stick and bony little girl anymore! You actually grew up into a rather fine woman! Heck you've actually got a chest and some legs! Just wait till that dragon sees you. He's going to need a pool of ice to dunk his head in after," she teased. I turned beat red and picked my back pack and held it protectively in front of my chest. Then I heard Kamaji break a laugh "Hahaha, oh Lin leave the girl be. Oh and Sen you have grown into a beautiful woman if I must add." I shuffled awkwardly and murmured a "thank you" quietly.

"Oh and by the way Sen, my real name is Lina." Lin said. I must've looked shell shocked!

"How did you know?" I asked her.

She said "Well Haku destroyed all the contracts here when he came back to quit being Yubaba's apprentice."

"Wow…" I smiled at that. "So no one works with a contract anymore?"

"Nope" She said popping the P.

Then there was moment of silence.

I decided to change the subject for a bit, which turned out to be a big mistake! I said "So urmmm…is Haku here?" Then Lin looked at me and said "Always that dragon. Haku this, Haku that. Never even a how are you Lin? Just about Haku, Haku and more Haku…" I giggled at this and I'm sure I was redder than ever since deep down I know that I had already fallen in love with Haku. He was the reason I came back and I loved him when I was ten, well I love him even more now. At Lin's surprise I jumped right onto her knocking her over and hugged her at the same time saying "HOW HAS MY NON-BOLOGICAL OLDER SISTER BEEN?!" We all burst out laughing for a while. 5 minutes later after we stopped laughing I tried asking again. "Well?" Lin looked at the ceiling and back at me with one eyebrow raised and then leaned in and whispered in a voice that is far too creepy for me "so eager to see your dragon again eh?" I blushed scarlet and my mouth turned into an 'O' shape. Luckily Kamaji saved me by saying "Lin, just take her to Haku will you? She's desperate to see him. I can see it. Ah young love. Oh and Sen, I missed you as well. Mind paying me a visit soon? The soot missed you too I think… HEY GET BACK TO WORK YOU SOOT!"

"Fine" Lin said. A smile spread across my features and followed her to the door.

Before I climbed through I turned back to Kamaji "Hey Kamaji! You can call me Chihiro you know. It's my real name!" He nodded at me.

Then I climbed through and Lin led me to the elevator. 'Weird' I thought, 'this place seems so different, but the kind of different in a good way. The elevators look more classy than tacky but still something you expect at a hotel ranked higher than 5 stars that are if it's even possible. Then my mind wondered to Haku and I came up with endless hypothesis's 'what if he's got a girlfriend? Even worse! What if he's engaged or even married?! What if he doesn't love me like I love him? What am I going to do? Should I have even come back? And…

...what if I was just a human girl he pitied on?'

My thinking was interrupted when I realised we had reached the top floor. Lin walked me to a door that's matte black. I could see the line of light that's shone from underneath. She knocked roughly on the door and said, well more like screamed "HEY DRAGON BOY, YOU STILL IN THERE SULKING?!"

The door swung open almost immediately. My head snapped up, and at this very moment, my brown orbs met a pair of green.

**A.N: **

**Thanks for the reviews from **_**mordidash**_, _**Genie2130**_ and _**Pinksnow012xsmile**_.** Really appreciate it! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**R+R PLEASE! ^_^ **

**Oh and remember your free to PM me any ideas you have **** and HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE! ****Well it's Christmas eve where I am at the moment, so I don't know about the time differences. XD**

**xxx**


	3. The unexplainable pain without you

**Sorry this is kind of like a filler chapter or whatever you want to call it. -_-**

**You guys didn't get to see anything from Haku's P.O.V so far so I thought I would make this Chapter just based on Haku's thoughts and feelings he had since Chihiro left the Spirit World.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY. If I owned SA there would have been at least a kiss and hug at the end.**

_Chapter 3: The unexplainable pain without you._

Like I said this is all in Haku's P.O.V:

5 years have passed since she came here. 5 years have passed since she saved me, gave my name back and freed me from Yubaba, and of course, it's been 5 years since the day I let her go; I told her not to look back and most of all, I made a promise to meet her again. That human girl that I trusted with anything, the one girl that melted my ice-cold mask to moment I saw her. She was the only one that I showed my more caring side to. The side that if you told the staff at the bathhouse at the time, they probably would've said it was non-existent. You want to know her name? I'm sure you've heard of it before, Chihiro Ogino.

I miss her every day and when I say every day I mean every hour, every minute, every moment that passes. I think about her during the day and when I go to sleep, my dreams are filled with images of her. Some were of her when she was younger but others were of her now. I couldn't lie even if I wanted to; she's truly the most beautiful being I've ever seen. No other human or spirit could ever compare with her, because in my eyes, she's perfect.

I knew that letting her go was for the best, she deserves someone that could not only love her in this life, but in the life after death. I'm immortal, I could never give her that, but there's always been that part of me. The selfish part of me that just can't and won't let her go; the part that just wished that she had looked back, and got herself trapped here forever, but she trusted my words so much. She didn't and even now I look at the tunnel from my office, _(A.N: Eh! Hint there on what happened! Ok I should probably get on with the story now)_ hoping, wishing, praying that my Chihiro will come walking through, but day after day for 5 years running it never happened.

I remember 4 years ago I went to Zeniba's and I remember our conversation:

_**Flashback to 4 years ago:**_

_As I landed in front of the small cottage, Zeniba opened the door for me with her happy smile spread across her face, but somehow sensing my sadness from my aura her happy smile became more of a motherly smile. _

"_Come in Haku, dear," she said motioning me into her cottage._

"_Zeniba, I-"I began in my voice that was filled with emptiness, like I had no purpose. I wanted to cry out loud, but I tried my best to hold it in however, I still had tears that sparkled in my eyes. She seemed to have seen right through me and cut me off._

"_I know Haku dear. I miss her too."_

_There was a moment of silence and then she asked me a question. "Haku dear, do you believe in miracles?"_

_I thought for a moment. Logically, I think I might need one to see Chihiro again, as much as I hate to admit it. Ever since I got my name back, I got my power back as well (A.N: OOOOOOO won't give away too much! Hehe), but even with my power I couldn't reach her. No matter how hard I try, I just can't cross the river. There was once when I nearly died because of the amount the human world denatured my spirit self. No one can ever understand how it feels. That feeling of complete and utter failure, all I wanted to do was to see her again, but I couldn't even do that._

_After a short while I replied "Yes" in a small voice._

_She gave me a small smile, looked me in the eye and said "do you believe in the love you and Chihiro share?"_

_At this point I smiled to myself, the thought of her coming back, us being together FOREVER._

_Then reality came crashing down like a thousand bricks. Forever… She's human; a mortal how could it work. _

_I wanted to say yes so badly but I had so much doubt. I didn't answer and just looked down. She came and patted my shoulder. In her motherly caring tone she said "Haku, miracles can exist, you just have to believe. Whenever your dreams start to fade, don't give up. Don't let them die out. I just know it. Chihiro believes in miracles too. Your love is strong enough to guide her back. Don't let go if it's not what your heart truly wants." _

_I merely nodded, no-face stood up from the sofa where he was knitting, came over and patted my back. I gave them a small smile, but it wasn't a true smile. No happiness shined through it. I walked out of the cottage and changed back into my dragon form. Zeniba nodded and I took flight back to the bathhouse. When I was gliding across the sky, I remembered the time when Chihiro gave me back my name. I grinned at that memory, then that one question came back to my mind "do you believe in the love you and Chihiro share?" This question kept echoing in my head for the rest of the flight._

_**Back to present:**_

Thinking back to that conversation and that question: "do you believe in the love you and Chihiro share" I said to myself.

I wanted to believe it so much, but what if she didn't love me? What if she found someone else in the human world and they're happily together, whilst my soul is filled with more and more sadness every day here in the spirit world? I mean, I know it; she's a beautiful young woman now, many humans must have their eyes on her. How could they not? Besides, why would she love the spirit of a river that nearly drowned her?

I turn my head to look at my balcony, and beyond that, at the tunnel that separates her world from mine, her from me.

Suddenly, a rough knock interrupting my moping moment, then a booming voice was heard "HEY DRAGON BOY, YOU STILL IN THERE SULKING?!" _'That's definitely Lin…'_ I thought. I walked over to my door and swung it open with a flick of my hand. That's the moment when I realised Zeniba's words: _"do_ _you believe in miracles?" _For the first time in 5 years I felt whole again, endless joy and happiness. At this moment I knew it.

My wish for the past 5 years…it's finally been granted.

**A.N: **

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? Like, love, hate? Let me know in the REVIEWS!**

**Oh and here's a little surprise to my amazing friend (that I just happen to know in real life, no joke).**

_**TagicStory**_** : TEEHEHE DEFINITELY!^_^ I'm the MICHELLE! Why wouldn't I? :D LOVE YA TONNS! :P Don't judge me! O.O ^_^ **

**Thanks for the reviews from: **_**Genie2130**__**, **__**LeeshyLoo**__**, **__**TragicStory**_**. It really means a lot to me! ^^**

**HAPPY BOXING DAY and a LATE MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone! ^_^ Hope you guys had a smashing time! :D :D :D**

**^^ UNTIL NEXT TIME BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! ^_^**


	4. First time in five years

**DISCLAIMER: In my dreams! Hehe I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY.**

_Chapter 4: First time in 5 years._

Third person's P.O.V:

Chihiro and Haku stood there, frozen in place; their eyes locked together as if, if one looked away the other would disappear into thin air.

Chihiro's P.O.V:

I felt like I couldn't move. My tongue's nailed to the roof of my mouth and as my eyes roamed over his body from head to toe: his emerald like green eyes, he had well defined cheekbones on his face, then the forest green hair that was stick straight. It was still cut in the same fashion as it was 5 years ago; there wasn't a strand that stuck out of place, then there was his snowy pale skin that seems to illuminate in the light. He had broad shoulders and a lean but strong body shape. If anyone underestimated him they were definitely in for a nasty surprise. He no longer dressed in the white and blue uniform that he did 5 years ago; he wore a black silk yakata which has a dragon embroiled across the middle. It was a spitting image of him in his dragon form. He no longer was the 12 year old boy that I met 5 years ago but he looked to be around 17, 2 years older than myself. '_The kami's have definitely been nice to you Haku'._ I thought, but that wasn't it. '_Why had he aged? I know I'm human, but I can feel it. His power, it was strong; it was dangerous. He's changed.'_ Despite that, I can feel my heart beating at a thousand miles per hour, my knees started to buckle and my entire being melting under his gaze. '_What was this other thing I can feel? Is it butterflies?' _

Then I realised the reality side of things and scolded myself mentally _'he's river spirit Chihiro…that just happens to possess beautiful, perfect, amazing features. He could get any spirit he wants; why would he choose you, a human, a MORTAL?! Huh? Exactly, so pull yourself together!' _But then there's just that small part of me at the back of my mind that said _'trust and believe.' _

Haku's P.O.V:

When my eyes met her chocolate brown ones, I felt an explainable feeling. She's no doubt grown into a more beautiful young woman than I could've ever imagined. She looked beautiful in my dreams but seeing her in real life is just something completely different. She's more beautiful in real life than what I've ever seen in my dreams of her. Her silky mahogany brown hair has no doubt grown a lot throughout the years. It's been pulled back into a loose pony-tail. Her sweetheart shape face that held her beautiful eyes that I looked like chocolate to me. Her skin looked radiant in the light and her mouth was small but has a rosy tint to it. She had lost most of her baby fat and it's been replaced with more womanly features. She had the perfect figure, curves in all of the right places. I felt myself lick my lips. _'Damn you Haku! Can't you see it? You're checking her out.'_ I realised what I was doing at the moment, but I didn't want to tear my eyes of her at all. She looked so…so beautiful.

Lin's P.O.V:

_(A.N: Awwww sometimes I feel sorry for Lin. Always stuck in these fluffy moments.) _Chihiro and dragon boy just stared at each other. SERIOUSLY?! Neither of them said a word and honestly I just want to face palm right here… It's been a few minutes and they're still looking. _'That's it!'_ I thought and decided I would just shout "ARE NEITHER OF YOU GUYS GOING TO SAY SOMETHING?!

Third person's P.O.V:

Just as Lin shouted Chihiro and Haku was snapped out of their little world of thought and brought back into reality. They both looked at Lin then slowly turned their heads back to each other.

There was a moment of silence, before Haku decided to speak up:

"I missed you Chihiro."

Chihiro couldn't hold it in anymore, she threw her arms around the dragon's neck hugged him tightly. Haku looked surprised at first but then wrapped his arms around the girl's little waist. "I missed you too" Chihiro whispered into Haku's neck, she was standing on her tippy toes to reach his neck; he thought this was immensely cute. Who knows why, everything to do with Chihiro he seems to find beautiful, adorable, cute or all of the above. A true smile spread across his lips and the human and dragon stayed in their loving embrace until Lin decided to interrupt the moment.

"Hey you guys! Not to interrupt this lovie dovie moment of yours but Chihiro. I'm getting kind of sick here! And I need to go and get some clothes that are suitable for her wear here," she said motioning to Chihiro's tank top and skinny jeans. Chihiro shuffled on the spot awkwardly as she felt Haku's eyes on her again and her cheeks flushed into a rosy colour. She turned to face Haku who looked like he was blushing but still managed to give her a very charming smile. She felt like her knees would give way any moment. Lin saw a great deal of teasing could be done here, she eyed the river spirit and said "enough looking dragon boy! She'll be back after she changes." Before either Chihiro or Haku could protest, Lin had taken Chihiro's hand and dragged her down the corridor, into the lift and out of Haku's sight.

Lin's P.O.V:

We were in the lift now and Chihiro has a silly grin on her face, urgh love… "Hey Chihiro, dragon breath isn't here anymore. You can wipe that grin off your face."

She looked at me and I can see she was blushing. I smiled at her slyly and she quickly turned her face the doors of the lift. She bit her lip, but she still had that smile on her face.

The lift reached the level where the female bedroom is. I went in and she followed. I opened the cupboard and had a look at her. "OK! This shouldn't be too hard to fine. You have grown after all," I said out loud. I heard her giggle a little. I snapped my head towards her and smiled. I heard her hum a song as I found her size, it sounds beautiful. _'I think I'll ask her about it after she changes'. _ Eventually I found a set of clothes that were a size small. I handed them to her; she looked at me with an embarrassing expression on. "Go on, change your clothes. Don't worry I won't go babbling to dragon boy about your body and besides we're both girls. Go ahead," I reassured her. She then slowly took off her white top thing revealing a blue thing across her chest. "Chihiro, why do you want to wear this thing across your chest?" I asked. She looked at me like I was a little insane and said "Lin it's called a bra and well…I just do?" I wasn't convinced; hmmm maybe I should get Haku into this matter. Meh nahh, I think I'll let the girl go this time. Then she took off her what looked like pretty immodest jean thing. Well Chihiro said they were called jeans anyway, but apparently they were average clothes in the human world. As the jeans came off I realised she was wearing a pair of girls' shorts underwear. '_Ok I don't want to sound creepy or anything, I'm just being observant, for that dragon's good, well I could inform him to more stuff about her.'_ They were blue as well with a white band at the top and on her ass it said LLWY, '_kami knows what that means and then the rest of it is covered with pictures of 5 different boys?' _

"What?" She asked me.

"Ermm Chihiro, who are they?" I said pointing to the 5 boys on her underwear.

She seemed to have trouble holding in a giggle and it came out as a snort almost. "They're a band called One Direction! _(A.N: Like I said before, sorry if you don't like 1D! Please don't burn me for this!Hehe LOVE YOU TOO!) _They sing. She took out some random human electronic thing which she called an iPod? She then played me this song called Little Things. '_It sounded beautiful but still, having underwear with boys faces on them can't be normal? I think I'll still tell that dragon, it'll be funny to see his reaction.' _

She finally changed. I told her I needed to go since I still have a shift to do so I took her to the lift and walked off to start work. Did I mention that I've become a manager here? Long story, I'm sure the dragon will tell Chihiro about it, but right now I need to go supervise those frogs and the bath cleaners.

**A.N:**

**Not that long right? -_- I'M SORRY! I'M NOT THAT PATIENT IN WRITING SUPER LONG CHAPTERS! PLEASE DON'T FLAME?! O.O (Yes I know…a mental breakdown moment).**

**Sorry if it's not that good. I'm kind of worn out, no DEAD from doing research on lino printing and generally other Art coursework T_T … **

**ANYWHO!**

**A BIG THANK YOU TO: **

_**WhiteTiger246**_

_**TwiliFox**_

_**Heartz4Jesus**_

_**Genie2130**_

_**Msavo324**_

…**FOR REVIEWING CH3! ^_^ **

**REVIEW!**

**CYA BEAUTIFULS! ^_^**


	5. Catching up

**Sorry guys if in the last Chapter I made Haku seem slightly pervy. Believe me, he won't get any worse and besides, this story is rated T not M!**

**OH AND SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER IN THE A.N AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY.**

_Chapter 5: Catching up. _

Chihiro's P.O.V:

I stepped into the lift; the door closed and as I feel myself being transported up, the sound of the workers has died down to nothing. I'm trying to concentrate and relax, but to be honest I can't. I can feel so many emotions right now and to be honest I kind of feel slightly overwhelmed. I'm in no doubt happy to see Haku again, but I've waited 5 years…5 stupid years! But I'm also pretty angry for him not keeping his promise. 5 years might seem to pass in a blink of an eye for him but it's a huge chunk of my life if you think about it. An average human's life span is only around 80 years.

Then these thoughts came back:

'_He didn't come for you, because you were nothing to him!'_

'_He doesn't love you Chihiro!'_

'_He's a god, you're a human. Why would a god want to be with a human?'_

'_Don't be so naïve Chihiro how could such a handsome spirit love a human like you?' _

And they only get worse from there…

The lift finally reached the top floor. I stepped out of the lift and walked down the hallway. Only now do I realise it's been so beautifully decorated, exquisite sakura trees painted on to them, they looked incredibly three dimensional, so real. Finally, I reached the black door again. This time, I hesitated. _'Is it because I'm seeing him on my own?'_ I ask myself. Eventually, I muster up my courage and use my knuckles to create three gentle knocks on the door.

Haku's P.O.V:

I can't believe it! Chihiro's actually here. Well she should be up any minute since she, well Lin said she would be back after she gets changed.

Since I'm a dragon, my hearing is very sensitive. I just heard the lift doors sliding open and someone walking down the hallway, I'm presuming that this person was Chihiro, since I can smell her still faint human scent, then when she gets to my door. I can smell it in her scent. She's nervous, confused and hesitant? Why, I don't know, but I think I'm going to find out. I can quite easily open the door with a motion of my hand, but I think I'll let her do it the human way.

Not too long later, I heard three soft knocks on my door, smiling I walked to it and opened it, then it revealed my angel, my reason for living, my Chihiro.

"Come in" I said to her.

She gave me a dazzling smile and walked in.

"Come, sit down, I've prepared some tea earlier on," motioning to the lounge. _(A.N: Yes it's not just his office; it's more like an apartment. He's a rich god what do you guys expect?)_

We both sat down on the couches and I passed her a cup of rose scented tea, I knew her favourite flower were roses so I decided to make her something related to that_. 'Yes I'm kind of taking a risk there since it's what I found out in one of my dreams but I hope she still likes it.'_

As soon as she sipped it she flashed me such a beautiful smile and said "it tastes amazing Haku, what kind of tea is it?"

"Rose," I replied.

Third person P.O.V:

There was a short silence between the two; it wasn't the type of awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. They both decided it was too much; they both got up from where they were sitting and pulled each other into an embrace. Even though they knew they had already said it to each other they still said it again. "I missed you Haku…so much…" mumbled Chihiro into Haku's chest.

Haku could a tinge of red on the apples of her cheeks. "I missed you to Chihiro" he replied and rested his chin on the top of her head. This moment was…perfect.

After a while they let go almost reluctantly and sat down next to each other again. Haku wasn't really the type to do the yawn and stretch method to put an arm around Chihiro; he just well put it around her.

"How come you never came?" She suddenly asked.

Haku balled his fists, and the feeling of failure came over him. He looked into her eyes. He felt pure utter guilt and failure.

Haku took a deep breath and started explaining: "I tried Chihiro, I really did. You see, I was so excited when you gave my name back. When I got my name back that meant I got all my power back, but even with my true power I couldn't cross the border. I even went to see if Zeniba could help me, we tried combining my power with the power of the golden seal, but I still couldn't cross. I tried walking across, flying across, but I could never do it. Sometimes I would only come back feeling drained and tired, but others, I would be so drained to the point that I would pass out on the way back to the bathhouse. Lin, Kamaji or Zeniba would have to come and scrape me up from the ground, but Chihiro; there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you. It was truly the hardest and longest 5 years of my existence" he said. He was no longer looking at her. The feeling of failure flooded him and he bowed his head making his forest green hair fall over to cover his cheeks and his fringe showering over his eyes that held the look of helpless and self-loath.

Chihiro saw this and immediately wrapped her arms around his middle. Propping herself up on her knees, she rested her head on his shoulder blade; taking in his smell at the same time _'fresh and slightly musky, like the smell after a rain.'_ She finds this incredibly attractive, _'this smell, it belongs to Haku…'_

Then she mumbled into his shoulder "Its ok. I understand now, you tried your best Haku." And flashed him another smile, he also returned it immediately.

Out of nowhere, Chihiro realised something, Yubaba isn't here. She let go of Haku and looked at him suspiciously "Urmmm Haku, what happened to Yubaba, she's not here, but I thought she owned the bathhouse?" She asked.

The dragon's lips lifted into a small smile "You see Chihiro, when you left, you made Yubaba realise that she needed to look after Bou more, be more of a loving mother. They're now living somewhere in the countryside. She doesn't live anywhere near Zeniba though, they still don't get on and she still hates Zeniba, but she's a lot nicer now. I own the bathhouse now, Lin's the manager that manages the baths and Zeniba comes from time to time to check up on the place. She also helps me sometimes when the bathhouse is really busy as well."

Chihiro looked pretty surprised by now. "You're the owner?"

Haku nodded his head softly.

"Wow, it seems like a lot has happened since I left," Chihiro mumbled.

A small laugh escaped the lips of the water spirit, Chihiro looked up at him then after a moment, realised she was drowning in his beautiful emerald orbs. She smiled back.

Then it was Haku's turn to ask her about her life in the human world for the past years. "So how has it been since you returned to the human word?"

She let out a small sigh escape her lips and the smile disappeared and her eyes drowned with sadness; so much that when Haku saw this, he thought his heart would break. "If you call, being stuck in a mental hospital for hallucination good, then my life was amazing, but I learnt to dance, sing and draw. It kept me going. I drew loads of pictures of spirits and the different places in the spirit world I've been to. I had to make sure I wouldn't forget. At times, yes I felt like I was in so much pain and depression was taking over so much that I wanted to have a release or even begin cutting but then I discovered dancing and music, it helped my escape the prison my parents dumped me in. I don't mean to sound like I hate them or anything, but I was stuck there for just over 3 years. Then one day I couldn't take it anymore so I wrote a note to my parents, telling them that I was leaving to come back here and telling them to not come looking for me. I left it there and ran away from that prison for freedom back here, and I'm glad I did. If I didn't, I would've never seen any of you guys again. But it's all fine now! I'm back here!" She smiled and Haku tried to give a smile as best he could. _', She was dumped into a mental hospital. Nobody deserves be dealt with like that, unless they are truly ill which Chihiro definitely isn't! How could they!?'_

"Haku, Haku, HAKU!" Chihiro said as she waved her hand in front of the dragon.

"Huh?"

"You kind of spaced out for a moment".

Chihiro didn't feel like speaking about the past so she decided to change the subject. "So Haku, you know, since you got your name back, did you ever find your river again?"

He sent her a charming smile that made her heart race and started "yes actually! It took 2 years to rebuild it completely. It's it's…beautiful would be an understatement. I wish I could describe it to you, but there are no words to. Would you like to come and see it sometime?" He sounded really hopeful, hoping that she'll say yes.

"I'd love to Haku" she beamed; little did she know that dragons are very protective and secretive with their bonding places. They rarely share them with any one and even if they did, it would be their mate.

The two continued to chat until Chihiro let a yawn escape her lips. Haku seemed to have realised that she was going to get tired sooner or later since at this time she would be sleeping in the human world and they hadn't realised but it was almost morning and Haku himself was getting quite tired as well. He hadn't had proper sleep in 4 days since he couldn't stop thinking of Chihiro.

Chihiro wants to take a bath but doesn't exactly want to use the baths downstairs since she didn't feel comfortable exposing herself to everyone. Haku seemed to have also seen this coming so he said "Chihiro, if you don't mind. You could take your bath in my bathroom. The baths downstairs are quite, well exposing shall I say? I have a private bathroom so it might be more compatible for you?"

"Thanks Haku, I'd love to."

Haku put on the bath and put some rose petals in. _(A.N: No he doesn't use then for himself. Like you realised he found out Chihiro liked roses in his dreams so he used his magic to bring some up from the boiler room, and yes they have all the stuff for the baths there so rose petals are there to!) _

Chihiro disrobed herself and got in, letting the beautiful scented water rise to her neck. She blushed at the thought of knowing Haku actually gets naked here. After a good soaking for around 15 minutes she gets out and wipes herself dry with a towel that Haku gave her. As she puts on an amethyst purple robe she can hear Lin's voice outside. _'What's she doing here?' _Chihiro thought to herself.

"Her sleeping clothes are here by the way, I was thinking she would prefer your private bathroom than mine," Lin said.

Chihiro flushed scarlet at Lin's comment and at this moment, she opened the door, some of her wet hair strands stuck to her face. She was drying her hair with a towel with one hand and the other was holding the pink uniform she was wearing earlier.

Haku had a blush coming up his neck, he could feel it. _'She's so beautiful, even if she doesn't know it,'_ he thought. _'Her wet hair makes her look drop dead sexy. Ok I think I might need to bathe in cold water later on…Or maybe ice.'_ He saw that Chihiro was having trouble with drying her hair fast enough since she has pretty long hair so, Haku decided to step in. "Allow me?" He asked. She nodded. He lowered his head till he was facing her face straight ahead. He then gently blew on her hair, all the water slid off her hair onto the floor and evaporated into the air. No knots were left and her hair was perfectly styled and silky to touch.

Chihiro looked at her hair and felt it with her hands. "It's so soft. Thank you Haku!" She said hugging him again. Still in their embrace Haku nuzzled his face with her hair taking in her scent. Not the human scent, but her scent. _'It's quite fruity, fresh and with a hint of lavender. I love it.' _He mentally said to himself.

"I'm guessing you'll be resting in Lin's room?" He asked.

Chihiro just said "Urmmm yeah…I guess. Is that ok with you Lin?" Truth be told, she had no idea where she was going to be sleeping, she was just happy to be back.

Lin beamed and said "Of course Chihiro! You're welcome to sleep in my room any time, common let's go before scaly wants to try and make to stay and 'talk' some more. Oh and dragon boy, she's not going to have to wear this salmon uniform forever right?" Lin indicated by holding up the pink uniform.

Haku smiled at Chihiro "of course not, I'll have everything for you here tomorrow. Would you like to join me for breakfast tomorrow?"

"I'd love too; I'll come by in the morning, what time?" Chihiro said.

"How about at 9? I'm sure Lin will wake you up. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight" said Haku.

Chihiro replied with a smile and said in a soft voice "goodnight".

Yep then you have Lin which just decided to shout "see you dragon boy," whilst dragging Chihiro out of the door.

Chihiro and Lin took the lift down one level and they came to a magenta colour door. Opening it, inside the room was still pretty big, not as big as Haku's but it was still really spaced out and nice. Lin lent Chihiro a nightgown, and she decided to lend her, her most, well let's say sexual nightgown which is blue, it reaches just above the knee; it was short sleeved and had a white fills lining across the circle neck line. Lin laid out a futon for Chihiro next to her bed. She was going to take the futon but Chihiro insisted on sleeping on the futon. Later that night they fell asleep and Chihiro's dreams were filled with images of the amazing white dragon that lives only one floor above them.

Meanwhile back with Haku.

Haku's P.O.V:

'_Now for my cold bath…no I think cold water isn't going to do. Ice…yes ice bath'._

**A.N:**

**Yes I know this Chapter is longer than normal! :P Hope you guys like it though. Sorry if I'm always changing the P.O.V of things. **

**REVIEW CORNER!**

_**TwiliFox **__**:**_** Thanks! ^^ I'm glad you like it!**

_**LeeshyLoo **__**:**_** So glad you like the fluffiness :D **

_**FruitySmell**__** :**_** IKR! I so wish that there was a sequel! **** Like I said before it just annoys me so badly when I don't know if they meet again and it would be so said if they didn't! ^_^**

_**TragicStory**__** :**_** YEP! ^_^ Thanks for the review by the way! P.S. MY WALL IS ALMOST COMPLETE :P **

_**WhiteTiger246**__** :**_** Hehe ^^ Trust me he's not going to get any more pervy :P . He's taken the body of a 17 year old, let him be :P .XD **

_**xXHalfPrinceXx **__**:**_** Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chappie! ^_^**

_**Msavo324**__** :**_** Thank you so much! ^^ Glad you think it's sweet and cute :D .**

_**Nanadive **__**: **_**I'm glad you like it! ^^ HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LEAVING REVIEWS GUYS! I love reading them and it really keeps me thinking that I should continue the story. **

**HAPPY NEW YEARS DAY GUYS! HOPE 2013 TREATS YOU ALL WELL! ^_^ any one made any new year's resolutions yet?**

**LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER? IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME TO JUST KNOW THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY. **

**So since its new year's day I figured I'll give you guys a sneak peek into next chapter: (mwahaha!)**

_**Chihiro and Haku are getting along well and everything seems to be running very smoothly, but it only takes something so small to ruin all of this 'oh so perfect' present. What happens when someone else comes into the picture? They're elegant, pretty and most of all…a spirit…**_

_**Chihiro: 'Everything he said to me yesterday was a lie…I know the real reason now why he never came…it's because he found her isn't it?'**_

**Well there's your sneak peek guys!**

**HUGS AND KISSES FOR A GREAT 2013! ^_^**


	6. One broken heart

**A.N: **

**Ok first of all I sincerely apologise if the last chapter made you guys think dirty and pervy stuff! (Scratches the back of neck for a second then runs behind the sofa) it wasn't meant to be like that…It was only meant to create a very relaxing and comfortable atmosphere. Meh… **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: One broken heart._

Chihiro's P.O.V:

Lin woke me up at eight so I had enough time to get ready. She had to literally drag me out of the futon since I'm not exactly a morning person.

I know I rarely remember my dreams but last night's felt so real_. 'Too real as_ _a matter of fact, I thought it was real'._ It was in the midday, me and Haku we were just walking along the pathway of the garden, surrounded by different flowers that radiated a pleasant floral smell, not overpowering, not to faint, it was perfect. We just sat there and talked to each other, asking questions, getting to know each other that little bit better. He also brought rice balls and we shared them. After we were finished we just continued to take a stroll on the land around the bathhouse. After a while we were back at the bathhouse and said goodbye to each other, but instead of only hugging he kissed my temple softly and began to say those three words… I love…y-… (DREAM ENDS!)

Great he was about to confess and Lin decides to wake me up, just great right!

It's around 8:30 right now and I've got dressed in my old pink uniform since I refused to go up in that nightgown Lin lent me last night. It would just make things awkward. As I ran a brush that I borrowed from Lin through my hair I realised my hair was still silky soft, that's when it came back to me, yesterday when Haku blew on my hair. His breath was warm and it sent a little shiver down my spine. I remember the moment his emerald eyes connected with mine; it felt as though my heart would leap out of my chest.

It's now 8:45 and Lin's just left to go downstairs, she said she had some baths to manage and some frogs' buts to kick. Apparently they refuse to scrub the big tub again. _'I think I'll just laze around on Lin's bed for another 5 minutes.'_

It's 8:50 now. Earlier is better than late right? _'I think I'm going to leave now. Wouldn't want to be late and have him wait,' _so I jumped off the bed, taking my hair tie and putting it around my left wrist, I headed for the door. Opening it up, I realised that the walls of this hallway are not painted with sakura trees but with autumn trees with beautiful bronze and red colour leaves. It still looks beautiful. This corridor wasn't as long as the one to Haku's room though. I stepped into the lift and pulled the up lever, leading me to reach Haku's room. Stepping out I walked quietly down the hallway, you know, just in case he was in the middle of reading a paper or something I wouldn't want to disturb him with surprise. As I made my way closer I realised that the door wasn't closed fully. When I had reached the door I could hear a female voice inside. It sounded soft and elegant and being curious, I opened the door slightly more, only to see the scene of a girl running up to Haku wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into an embrace. He held her tightly as well. At this moment I can feel my whole world crashing down on me. I feel some of the emotions that I felt when my parents forced me into the loony home_. 'BETRAYAL…COMEPLETE AND UTTER BETRAYAL…Yes that's this feeling.'_

I could see that she has short pink hair, her frame was petit and she wore a white kimono that has what looks like water lilies embodied on it. She was beautiful, this made me realise how much I was different compared to spirits. They were perfect. I was not. They matched… And most of all, I finally understand the real reason why Haku never came back for me. He found someone else, someone prettier, and someone like him.

I can't stand here and look at them anymore so I ran off into the lift and pulled the lever down. I need to clear my head. _'Those thoughts were right all along… I could never complete with her.'_ I stepped out of the lift and dashed for the boiler room with tears streaming down my face. I opened the small door; Lin and Kamaji were both there. They both turned their heads to face my teary eyes and tear stained face. "What happened?" They said in unison.

"Urmmm, I saw Haku and this girl hu-…It doesn't matter. Kamaji do you have any more train tickets?" I asked him, hoping he did so I could go to Granny's.

"Of course, I found some about a year ago." He said handing me the tickets.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT DRAGON, DICE HIM UP AND FEED HIM TO PIGS!" Said Lin, as she made a run for the door and slammed it open so hard that the ground upstairs probably shacked a bit.

I walked over to the soot balls and they handed me my shoes and socks which I happily put them on and then said goodbye to Kamaji.

I'm at the train station right now and I can see the train pulling up. I gave the shadow spirit my ticket and next to the window, thinking…and the scene of seeing that girl running up to him, embracing him. It completely shattered my heart into little pieces and it feels like the pieces are so small that even if you try to put them back together, it will be so hard, next to impossible and even if you succeed it will never be like it was before. I let a single tear slip out of my eye. As it cascaded down my already tear stained face I could taste the saltiness of it.

'_Should I have even come back in the first place?' _I kept asking myself.

It's been a while now and I've finally arrived at swamp bottom. As usual Granny's lantern greeted me and I bowed back. Following it the cottage came to sight. The door opened for me and the smell of chocolate chip cookies hit my face.

"Come in dear" said Granny.

She came into sight and I ran to her and gave her a bone crushing hug whilst more tears came out. "I missed you Granny" I said with a sniffling effect on me voice.

"I know dear I missed you too. Come in, I have freshly baked hot choc chip cookies for you, oh and No face! Look who's our guest!" She shouted.

We were inside the homely feeling cottage now and out of nowhere No face appeared. "Uh?" He said. Then he realised Chihiro was the guest and gave her a hug as well.

I sat at the table and Granny took out the cookies and poured some tea for me. No face sat at the couch and was knitting. I smiled at this. This place felt so homely to me.

"So dear, you look like you've been crying a lot. If I had to put gold on it I would say it has something to do with Haku. Am I correct?" She asked me with a motherly smile on her face.

I sighed and nodded then I realised before I could even try to stop it the tears were falling again. I started telling them everything about the girl and Haku and how it made me feel. Before I knew it, I had spilled out everything. I feel slightly better, but nowhere near ok…

No face came over and was patting my back the whole time and Granny looked at me still with the grand-motherly smile on her face.

By the time I had finished my little heart-breaking story I had stopped crying. _'Probably because my tear ducts are drying...'_ I thought. Granny just nodded said "hmmm interesting."

She then took me to the spare room, and had me take a bath to relax; Granny gave me a white silk nightgown to wear. It was so smooth against my skin. The water smelt so nice. After my bath Granny had me go to sleep. I was so tired from crying I didn't protest at all. As my body hit the bed I can feel my eyelids getting heavy. My last thought was _'he didn't keep his promise because he found someone better. He lied to me…'_ then I welcomed the darkness and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A.N: **

**Ok so that was the next chapter! What do you guys think? Leave a review?**

**REVIEW'S CORNER!**

_**Heartz4Jesus : **_**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO! ^^ Hope you have a great year and can stick to your resolutions! (If you have any?) :D Thanks for the review and HECK YES! LOVE TRANGLES AND DRAMA! :P ,but here's a clue: there's a twist in the story in this triangle :P .**

_**Nanadive : **_**Haha gotta love you! Thank you so much for the review and YES leave Haku be! ^^**

_**TragicStory : **_**Yeah yeah yeah… THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! (Yes we always say that I know but hey ho!) :P You've probably still got that poster from HMV stuck in your head so that's why :P hehe XD XD xxxxx 3 YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME REALLY! ^_^**

_**LeeshyLoo : **_**Hehe happy new year to you too! ^^ And thank you so much! HUGGS!**

_**blackrain1205 : **_**Thanks! :D**

_**TwiliFox : **_**Thank you and HECK YES! NEVER STOPS! ^^ :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews **** . Want to do me a favour? REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE?! :v ^_^ **


	7. A HUGE MISTAKE

**Wow guys I really didn't expect 37 reviews for this story! LOVE YA ALL! :D **

**Oh and here's the DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY! I only own the mysterious girl that appeared in the last chapter!**

* * *

Ok, so anyone wonder what Haku was thinking throughout chapter 6?

_Chapter 7: A HUGE MISTAKE_

Haku's P.O.V:

It's nearly 9 o'clock now; Chihiro should be up here any moment, I left the door slightly open so she would know that she could come straight in. Earlier I had the kitchen prepare some rice balls, since I know she likes them.

Ayaka is also coming over to join us for breakfast, I'm sure she will accept Chihiro and vice versa. Ayaka and I are pretty close as well, I've known her since we were children; she's also going to bring the children over as well. I really hope Chihiro doesn't mind.

Right now, I'm just relaxing in the lounge and the door of my balcony opens then in come's Ayaka in her white kimono with the water lilies on. She seems to always wear something related to water lilies. _'Of course she does Haku. She's the spirit of the water lilies you stupid dragon.'_ That little voice at the back of my head said to me. Following her in were two little children. One boy and one girl both had inherited their mother's pink shade of hair and father's porcelain pale skin.

I stood up from where I was and walked opposite the balcony. At this moment I thought I could hear light footsteps approaching my room but I was too occupied by these 3 that I just ignored it. Ayaka came running to me and wrapped her arms around me, I wrapped mind around her as well to show how I had missed her. _'Did my door just creek?'_ I asked myself, and then I heard what sounded so much like a sniffle, but I chose to ignore it since the children were pretty loud. I let go of Ayaka and gave the kids a hug as well.

Ayaka and I decided to sit down and have a chat whilst we wait for Chihiro. _'Hmmm something must be holding her up,'_ I thought.

Time passed in a flash and it was 9:15 now, still no Chihiro. "I think I'll go to Lin's room and see if Chihiro's there. Will you be alright on your own here?" I asked Ayaka since it's her first time here. She nodded and I left for Lin's chambers. When I got there I knocked on her door, no answer… I tried again, but still no answer so I opened the door slightly. "Chihiro, Chihiro are you in there?" I said in a soft voice just in case if she's asleep, but everything was so tidy, the bed and futon was made and no one was in the bathroom or the balcony. In the end I just decided to go back up to my room. _'Lin's probably dragged her off to somewhere…again.' _

_***WARNING! MINOR CUSSING IS COMING UP***_

I got back up to my room only to hear Lin shouting at Ayaka. I stood just outside my door to try and hear what has made her so outraged.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU KNOW, YOU'VE MADE CHIHIRO SO UPSET THAT SHE'S RUN OFF AND TAKEN THE TRAIN TO SOMEWHERE HUH?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BITCH?! WHY ARE YOU TAKING WHAT ARE ALREADY OTHER'S AWAY FROM THEM?! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A DESPERATE SPIRIT WANTING TO SEDUCE OTHERS!" She screamed in Ayaka's face. _'Why's Lin being so mean to Ayaka?' _ I decided to step into the room and act like nothing's happened but as soon as I got into the room, Lin grabbed me by my collar and tried throw a punch square in my jaw, but being a dragon I also have good reflexes so I caught her fist which was clenched so hard that her knuckles had turned white. I turned to look at Ayaka who looked like she was going to cry any moment.

"What's wrong with you Lin? What's Ayaka done?" I ask her, with a sense of confusion clearly shown in my tone of voice.

"WHAT'S SHE DONE?! MORE LIKE WHAT YOU'VE DONE DRAGON BREATH! BECAUSE OF YOU, CHIHIRO HAS TAKEN TRAIN TICKETS AND RUN OFF! WHAT IF AN ANGRY SPIRIT SEES HER AND WANTS TO KILL HER HUH!? WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? OH NO, NOTHING RIGHT?! YOU'RE GOING TO STAY AND LOOK AFTER THIS SICK, STUPID, BITCHY SLUT HERE?! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL!" She screamed into my face. _'Ok now I'm beyond confused…'_

"I do care for Chi…"- but she cut me off "YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EVEN SAY HER NAME!"

'_Ok she's really angry.'_

Lin's face was red and flushed from shouting. "Where is she right now?" I asked.

"She took the train to Zeniba's I think. At least that's what Kamaji told me AND DON'T YOU GO BRINGING THIS ATTENSION WHORE WITH YOU, AND THAT'S IF YOU EVEN CARE ENOUGH TO GO!" She said in a tone that sounded deadly whilst pointing her finger accusingly at Ayaka who is on the brick of tears right now. _'Why's she so mean. Ayaka's pretty sensitive you know. I mean when we were children, she'd cry if her parents told her off even in a really nice tone.' _

With that Lin left and I turned straight to Ayaka and told her that she could stay here for tonight with the kids and tomorrow morning we will go to fetch Chihiro back.

NEXT MORNING! Still in Haku's P.O.V:

Ayaka, the children and I all had breakfast together, then to save time I cast a spell upon us. It was a teleporting spell. In a matter of moments we were at swamp bottom, outside Zeniba's house. Through the window I could see Chihiro sitting at the table with Zeniba and No face, but her eyes, they look so different. They're filled with sadness and anger right now. _'Hmmm why's that?'_ I asked myself. I knocked on the door and could hear Zeniba saying "dear, could you let the guests in?"

Then gentle footsteps were heard and the door opened to reveal a Chihiro that had blood shot eyes and tear stains all down her face.

As soon as she saw it was me and Ayaka her expression went from bad to worse. She slammed the door on our faces so hard that it rattled on its hinges. Zeniba then opened the door for us again, she let us in, but Chihiro was nowhere to be seen in the living room or kitchen. Zeniba seem to notice what I'm searching for and said "she's in the spare bedroom."

I turned on my heels and because Ayaka and the kids have never been here before they followed me. I knocked on the door lightly. "Chihiro please let me…us…"-

"GO AWAY!" Chihiro screamed and her voice lathered with venom. It sounded like the tone you would use when speaking to your arch nemesis.

Then I listened closely…I heard her quiet sobbing noises. This sound broke my heart…

* * *

**A.N: **

**TEHEHE! CONFUSED?! :P Let me know on what you think of this chapter!**

**REVIEWS CORNER!:**

_**WhiteTiger246 : **_**Sorry that it only looks like it's getting worse! Hehe XD Thanks for reviewing! **

_**TwiliFox : **_**Hehe ^^**

_**LeeshyLoo : **_**Hehe the idea is that she felt really betrayed at the time so she wouldn't really think of her actions to be honest and because the feeling of betrayal is the same as she felt when she was put in the loony place by her parents, she wanted to run away from pain in a way :D . ^^ THANKS FOR REVIEWING BY THE WAY! And yeah I see where you're coming from with the idea of Chihiro's heartbreak but hey ho! :D ^^**

_**Msavo324 : **_**Teehehe ^^ .Have you guessed yet? ;P ^_^ XD**

_**Heartz4Jesus : **_**Nahh it's fine and HECK YEAH! ^^ Sorry no explanation in this chapter! There will be though in the next! :D **

_**BlowYouAway : **_**Teehehe ^^ I can only apologise for the cliffy endings ;P but thanks for the review and A VERY VERY BELATED HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO! ^^**

_**Genie2130 : **_**Teehehe mwahahaha ^^ *rubs hands together evilly* sorry for the cliffy ending! ^^ But thanks for the review! :D**

_**TragicStory : **_**Like I said get it for someone that's a complete idiot :P and it was pretty epic :P . Maybe you should go get it tomorrow whilst we're actually in town ;P . AND WHY THANKS YOU! **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER…PLEASE? ^^ **

**PEACE OUT!**


	8. Healing the broken

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY AT ALL, I ONLY OWN THE OC'S.**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Healing the broken. _

Chihiro's P.O.V:

I heard Haku's voice telling me to let him in but I decided to block it out. The only thought going through my head was _'he lied!' _I try to convince myself that it's not what it seems _'but it could be not what it seems,' _ but it always ends up with the same conclusion _'you're different Chihiro…you're a mortal…' _

It's been a good half an hour now and I have a feeling that my tear ducts are probably drying out since I can't even cry any more. _'When people say that crying helps, it doesn't! All that bull about crying is like letting your problems flowing away from you…it's all a load of crap! I don't feel better at all; if anything I feel just as bad!' _I screamed mentally.

I really hope that, that pink head isn't out there or I have a feeling I might just shatter into a million pieces on the spot. I slowly open the wooden door to the bedroom and poked my head out. _'No sign of the pink head.'_ I stepped out from the bedroom and into the living room and sitting there at the table was granny, Haku _'Ok keep calm Chihiro. Don't lose it,' _a seat or two away from him was_ 'Don't Chihiro! Don't lose your cool, ok so SHE's here too but keep calm.' _ Then I saw two children. One boy and one girl and both had pink hair that looked strikingly like that girl, both also had pale skin. _'SCREW THIS CRAPPY THOUGHT OF NOT LOSING IT!'_

"What are you doing here?" I spat with a voice filled with venom at Haku.

"To bring you back to the bathhouse" he replied in a calm voice.

"Then why is SHE here?" I said pointing to the pink headed girl that sat with her head bowed down.

"She's here because she…"- Haku said sternly.

_**(A.N: Hey put this song on from here whilst you read the rest of the chapter! It sounded great when I did it! **__** watch?v=SKJSpM5VD-Y&list=PLqgS2WxdRlX4pqdSHHsN3X3qj6F Wqzfrx )**_

Then I can feel myself losing it completely.

I cut him off with "OH I KNOW WHY SHE'S HERE HAKU! BECAUSE YOU AND HER WANT TO COME AND RUB THE MOST OBVIOUS FACT OF YOU TWO BEING TOGETHER IN MY FACE RIGHT?! YEAH WELL I GET IT! I NEVER SHOULD'VE COME BACK AT ALL! YOU KNOW WHAT? IN FACT LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING! IF YOU NEVER INTENDED TO KEEP THAT PROMISE YOU MADE TO ME THAT DAY I LEFT THEN WHY MAKE IT?! YOU KNOW THAT PROMISE MADE ME WANT TO REMEMBER; IT MADE ME HAVE HOPE…It made me fall in love…"

I whispered the last phrase.

At first my voice was laced with hatred and anger. It was loud like thunder, but by the end it changed. All the anger, all the hatred disappeared and the volume of my voice decreased, but leaving it flooding in sadness and drowning in heartbreak.

I realised by the time I had finished my little out-burst; I was heavily breathing, was looking down and crying again. _'I guess my tear ducts haven't dried out…yet…'_

Then I felt two fingers hook at my chin gently and bring my face up and what I saw was not expected. Haku had tears in his emerald green eyes and his mouth curved into a beautiful charming smile. _'What are you saying Chihiro! This guy…no dragon just broke your heart yesterday and your complimenting him?! Are you insane!?' _I mentally scolded at myself, but deep down I knew I couldn't hate him. No matter how many pieces he broke my heart into; there will always be that small piece that remains trusting him and that small piece that will always love him.

"I think you've misunderstood Chihiro. Ayaka and I are not together." He said.

"What? But…" _'Ok now I'm confused.'_

"We're childhood friends." He said smiling at me. _'HUH?'_

"The children, they have pink hair and pale skin…"

Haku raised his eyebrows and stifled a laugh. "They're Ayaka's children, nothing to do with me at all. They get their pale skin from her mate. She just brought them over to the bathhouse because she wants them to learn a bit about humans from you. You know, so they can see things from not just a biased point of view. I thought you'd be amazing at that. Sorry if we confused you." He explained.

"But I saw you…hug. It was like you guys were…a couple…"

Ok now everyone burst out laughing, Haku, Ayaka, the two children, No face and…Granny?

"We haven't seen each other for about 4 or 5 centuries. I'm sure you and your friends in the human world hug like that am I correct?" He asked with a sly smile on his face.

I bit my lip slightly and my cheeks flushed. _'Damn…that's true…'_ I nodded my head slightly admitting my defeat.

I let out a small gasp in realisation that I had been so rude to Ayaka earlier on, I'm just lucky that she sent the children to sit with No face in another room to knit _'or else I would've cussed in front of them, that's not something I want to do.'_ I walked over to her, she looked up at me and then I realised that she may have had her head bowed down but her shoulders shook like she was trying to not laugh out loud.

"Hey… Urmmm I'm sorry for being so rude to you just then, I didn't mean it. I just…just…"- She cut me off.

"You just got jealous?" She said.

I could hear Granny's back turned to me and her shoulder and head shook. She let out a sound that sounded like a snort. I can feel my face redden even more. _'I must look like an idiot…'_

"Hey that's nothing to be ashamed of. I can tell just by your outburst that you really do love him. She then gave me a sincere look. "Besides I would be VERY jealous if I thought someone had stolen away my own man…Ermm dragon although my mate isn't a dragon." She said and if it was even possible I blushed even more.

I stood up fully and suddenly felt a pair of arms snake around my waist, I felt myself stiffen and then relax as Haku swayed me side to side gently.

"You may have misunderstood, but from your outburst, I did find out something I've been pondering about with myself for the past 5 years," he said softly into my ear.

I can feel his hot breath trickle on my neck. "I love you Chihiro".

I was calm on the outside but on my inside that was a different story. I was seriously freaking out. _'OMG! HAKU JUST SAID IT! HE SAID THOSE 3 WORDS!' _"I love you too" I whisper.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? I couldn't quite catch it," he teased.

I turned my body to face him and nuzzled my face into his chest, trying to hide my tomato red complexion, "I love you" I said a little louder.

He brought my head up by my chin and what I always see in my dreams had come true. He brushed his lips against mine and the moment out lips made contact, I understood completely what they meant when they say when you kiss the right person its like there are fireworks going off. Our lips moved in sync together. At this moment it felt like no one was in this world but me and him. It was my first kiss. I can remember girls at my school always chasing boys to get their first kiss whilst I waited. I wanted it to be the perfect person; and it was him. _'I'm glad I waited'. _

A clearing of the throat created by Granny took us out of our little bubble. Haku and I both turned to see the witch smiling from ear to ear whilst she said "FINALLY! Now that all this is sorted, why don't you all stay for lunch and then go back. Wait Haku how are you all going to get back, can you fly all 4 of them on your back?"

"Teleporting spell" he answered.

"Of course, now dears whilst I get some lunch going why don't you all have a chit chat. No face why don't you come and give me a hand hm?" She said as she walked to the kitchen. "Uh" No face said as he came out of the room and followed Granny into the kitchen.

It was actually great fun talking to Ayaka and the children. I found out that Ayaka and her mate are both tigers and he was called Kei. Their children were also little tigers as well. They were twins and the girl was called KO which meant happiness and the boy was called Arata which meant new and fresh. Arata is only minutes older than KO and they get along really well.

Later on Granny, Ayaka, Arata, KO, No face, Haku and I all sat down to have lunch. It was delicious!

"Granny the lunch tasted amazing." I praised.

"Why thank you dear." Then she turned to Haku. "You guys best be off now, want to get back before the business starts again, wouldn't want to stress Lin out too much. Oh and don't forget to tell them the good news, waving her finger at me and Haku." _(A.N: Yes Lin is Haku's like kind of second in command as well as the manager for the baths so she looks after the bathhouse whilst Haku's absent.) _

I giggled and flushed rosy at this remark.

Eventually Haku casted a teleporting spell and in no time we were back at the bathhouse in Haku's room. Ayaka and the kids went back to their guest room as KO and Arata needed to take a nap. That leaves me and Haku by our own.

"I should probably let Lin know I'm back. She's probably worried sick." I said.

"No need. She's trotting down the hall way now". And just as he said that his door slammed open revealing a rather stressed and tired Lin.

She came up to Haku and screamed in his face "SO YOU FINALLY MANAGED TO DITCH THAT GIRL AND GO BRING BACK CHIHIRO HUH?!"

I realised she must've miss understood as well so I stepped in. "Lin it was all a misunderstanding."

She turned her head to me and her facial expression softened. "Huh? Explain?"

Haku wrapped his arms around my waist, we exchanged glances and I said "well basically…"

And I explained the whole story to Lin, by the time I was finished she looked at me and Haku in disbelief.

"You mean! You two are like…together now?!"

Haku and I both nodded. She ran and squeezed me into a hug and screamed "AH HA! I JUST KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME! WAIT…DID YOU SAY THAT YOU KISSED HIM?" She asked with a sly smile.

I looked at Haku who had a bit of a flush travelling up his neck. I bit my lip and nodded once.

BIG MISTAKE!

She pulled me away from Haku and whisper screamed into my ear "CHIHIRO WAS HE GOOD? FROM WHAT I KNOW WHICH JUST HAPPENS TO BE A LOT, HE'S NEVER KISSED ANYONE BEFORE?!"

I giggled at what she said and looked back at Haku who seems to be finding his papers on his desk very interesting.

'_So maybe he broke my heart unintentionally but he sure put every bit back together perfectly like I'm new.'_

Well I am to be honest. This is a fresh start. Everything seems so perfect right now.

* * *

**A.N:**

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THE MAKE UP?**

**REVIEW CORNER!:**

_**BlowYouAway : **_**Hehe thanks for your review! Glad you like it!**

_**WhiteTiger246 : **_**Awww yes Chihiro indeed so did! ^_^ hope you liked the make up!**

_**LeeshyLoo : **_**Yh they needed to settle in and the kids needed some comfort as well :D . Thank you and I HOPE THIS CHAPPIE HELPED YOUR SOUL HUN! ^_^ :D**

_**Genie2130 : **_**Hehe you got! Yep slamming it in his face seeing as she was so angry :D. And yeah it was meant to leave you guys wondering for a bit. Hope this chapter explains a bit more! :v **

_**nanadive : **_**Awww don't you worry because they are spirits as you think they look like little children but they are probably even older than Chihiro since they are immortal but hey ho! :D HEHE HECK YES! I'm sorry for all the cliffy endings. *Bows apologetically* ;P XD**

_**blackrain1250 : **_**Hehe hope you liked this make up! :D**

_**Heartz4Jesus : **_**Hehe nahh Haku's pretty cool about it. Just confused :D ^_^ .Hope you liked this chappie!**

_**FruitySmell : **_**Of course yes I get where you're coming from! Hehe thanks for you review! :D Really had a laugh reading it.**

**SO GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? AND NO IT'S NOT THE END! FAR FROM IT! **** HEHE**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PEACE OUT! :D**


	9. Everything's so perfect,like a dream

**First of all I'd like to say I'm so sorry for not updating for quite a long time. BLAME STUPID POOY SCHOOL! :'( There's just so much HW! *crosses arms and glares at the teachers* WOAH IF LOOKS COULD KILL :P hehe. Yeah… Lame I know…**

**10 minutes after my little breakdown moment…**

**Sorry for any mistakes! I wrote this at like 10pm last night and today I had to go to Chinese school. FML and yes TragicStory you know exactly how I feel! **

**OKAY LET'S SO THIS DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY! I ONLY OWN THE OC'S.**

* * *

_Chapter 9: "Everything's so perfect, like a dream"._

Third person's P.O.V:

It's been 2 weeks since the misunderstanding with Ayaka. It turns out that Ayaka, Chihiro and Lin hit it right off! They're literally like sisters and best friends all in one! Ayaka and Lin were a little like older sister figures to her, and always looking out for their little sister which is also something Chihiro very much appreciated. To experience the feeling that someone actually cared about your feelings and you in general was something Chihiro had never felt back in the human world ever since her parent's claimed that she was having a 'too wild imagination', that she was being delusional about the whole spirit world situation. They eventually became really distant with her and hardly ever even visited her. According to them it was all a whole child's made up fantasy. Anyways, Haku and Chihiro's relationship has rocketed off with a blast. Chihiro still lives in Lin's chambers as Haku regarded so much of her honour and innocence. He had a bed ordered and set it into Lin's room. However, even though Chihiro didn't sleep in Haku's room they did spend the majority of their time together such as they would have dinner together and sometimes even lunch but not breakfast since Lin insisted on having Chihiro with her during that time, much to Haku's displeasure since he was aware that he only had limited time with her. To him, this only made every minute, every second, every moment more precious.

He also came round to giving Chihiro the kimono's that he had prepared to give her before but that was obviously interrupted by the whole Ayaka controversy. He had picked out 5 kimonos for her. One a light pink with beautifully detailed sakura flowers stitched over it, two were of an icy blue colour and looked like waves from the ocean, one was a creamy colour that looked more like white from far away, but it was definitely cream and it had almost air waves all over it making it look elegant and beautiful and finally one that was a royal blue.

A few days later Ayaka also left with Arata and KO to go back to her house and mate as well but she still visits very often.

Right now it's evening; Lin is managing the baths as usual and well, Haku and Chihiro are just relaxing together in Haku's room in the lounge. They had Chihiro's favourite rose scented tea prepared and they just were just chatting together, enjoying each other's company. Chihiro would tell Haku about her childhood and things she liked in general whereas Haku would tell Chihiro a little bit more about spirit rules that concerned her since she was going to stay here permanently. Then Haku remembered the clothing Chihiro turned up in, he felt slightly intrigued by it since it was…well let's just say rather revealing to him.

"Chihiro, you know the clothes you wore when you came here this time, do you wear them daily?"

"Well, yes. What about it Haku? _'HUH? Why's Haku asking about my human clothes?'_ Chihiro thought.

"Hmmm don't you think they're a little…urmmm tight, or immodest?" _'Ok I think I just sounded rude…and made it sound like I think she's a slut…'_ Haku thought. He thought he had offended her so he decided to try and correct himself "That's not what I meant to say, I mean it as…'- He was cut off by Chihiro's laughter.

Getting the feeling that Haku thought he had offended her she decided to start explaining. "Haku, those are normal human clothes that everyone wears…well almost everyone. Probably not grannies but the majority anyway, oh and don't worry I don't feel offended at all, I understand that spirits have a different dressing sense compared to humans" she said gesturing to her pink tinted kimono which had sakura flowers embodied all over it. "Besides if you think my clothes were immodest Haku, I don't think you want to know what some other girls in the human world wear."

'_Normal…' _He thought. "What do they wear?"

'_Seriously…do I have to go into so much detail? Oh Haku you can be so blind sometimes.' _Chihiro thought. Chihiro's face reddened as she thought about what she had to explain. She thought of the supposedly slutty group at her school when she was 10 and said "Well let's just say they walk around half naked with their… urmmm bits hanging out."

"Oh…" was all Haku could think of in reply. The corner of his lips pulled up slightly when he noticed Chihiro's flushed cheeks.

The two continued to chat and later on they had dinner and dessert together. Both laughing together, cherishing the moment of being alone together. To them, this moment was like a dream come true.

"Everything seems so perfect, like a dream". Chihiro said facing Haku.

"Yes." He replied with a slight smile, although in his thoughts it was a different battle. _'A dream…all dreams have to come to an end at some time...WAIT what am I saying! I should just enjoy this moment! Live for the present!'_ He screamed mentally.

It was almost dawn and if Chihiro didn't go back down, then Lin would come up and physically drag her back to her room.

"It's late Haku, I should get going back." Chihiro said almost reluctantly. It was obvious she didn't was to leave.

"Yeah, you should, before Lin comes up to drag you back down there again. Do you need me to go with you?"

"Nahh, I'll be fine. Thanks though."

"K." He said and leaned forward placing a kiss on her rosy lips. Their lips moved in sync together. Soon enough Chihiro felt the dragon's tongue sliding on her bottom lip asking for entrance, and she granted it in no time. Eventually they did pull away since they ran out of air.

Haku could see that Chihiro's complexion was flushed and he grinned boyishly. This really appealed to him and the dragon inside of him. Feeling satisfied he kissed her temple gently and said: "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Haku" Chihiro said in a delicate and small voice. Then she walked out of the doors and headed for Lin's room.

After reaching Lin's room they had a small chat about what they did today and bathed. Lin first since she was absolutely exhausted so Chihiro decided to wait. Lin fell asleep the moment she hit her bed. Chihiro now lay in her new bed and looking at the ceiling she said to herself "everything's so perfect". Then she fell asleep dreaming of her white dragon.

Little did she know, just outside on the balcony hidden behind the large plant pot next to the door a pair of blood red eyes looked at her, burning with hatred, jealousy and…**bloodlust**?

Anonymous P.O.V:

"Perfect eh? That's what you think, human."

'_I'll make sure you suffer, but slowly since I like to play with my food…That's a PROMISE'._

* * *

**A.N:**

**REVIEW'S CORNER!:**

_**LeeshyLoo : **__**Awww I'm glad you liked it when I added the soundtrack in. Thank you so much for reviewing!**_

_**Heartz4Jesus : **__**Hehe yep! Haku sure loves her a lot. :D **_

_**nanadive : **__**Hehe is that a good thing? :D but hey ho! Thanks for reviewing by the way! Love reading them! ^^**_

_**Carly : **__**Awww thanks. I'm sure it felt just as special!**_

_**WhiteTiger246 : **__**Thanks for reviewing for a start. And yeah sorry for that. I didn't was to drag on too long on that misunderstanding since I have something pretty big planned for the rest for the story as you may have guessed if you've read this chapter ^^**_

_**Kyra : **__**^^ I'm glad too!**_

_**Lily : **__**Hehe she blushes a lot when she's with Haku :D**_

_**ANNIE : **__**I'm glad you like it!**_

_**TwiliFox : **__**Hehe yep! And thanks!**_

_**TragicStory : **__**Helloooo again! Yeah I didn't want to drag on like I told you since POOY SCHOOL has been a biatch lately :P hehe XD . But like you can see I have something else planned *rubs hands together creepishly…well nearly as creepy as kuran :P * teehehe XD **_

_**Megan : **__**Thanks! I'm glad you think so! :D XD**_

_**KAYLIE : **__**Awww cheers hun and thanks for sticking up! :D ^^ Glad you liked the idea as well! XD**_

_**Genie2130 : **__**Hehe ya do! :D **_

_**keepcalmandcarryonreading : **__**Awww I'm honoured to be that person ^_^ :D Thanks!**_

**Well guys that was chapter 9! I still can't believe I've got 73 reviews for this story. I honestly expected like 50 maximum after I had finished the whole story. Thank you so much for all of your support so far! You guys are AWESOME!**

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER EH? ^_^ HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! **

**ANY CHANCE IN DROPPING A REVIEW IN? :D**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, BYE BEAUTIFULS! ^_^**


	10. Just another normal day

**WHEY! IT'S BEEN SNOWING WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW! ^_^ I know I know…I should stop ranting on… OK I get it! **

**YES you guessed it…SCHOOL IS MURDERING ME FROM THE INSIDE OUT! Hehe XD. Ok let's do this disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY AT ALL! IF I DID, A SEQUEL WOULD'VE BEEN OUT BY NOW! I only own any OC'S you read about…*rubs hands together* including this evil 'THING' that I mentioned at the end of the last chapter.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Just another normal day._

Third person's P.O.V:

*The next day*

As usual Chihiro and Lin would wake up and have breakfast together however, today they decided that they would join Kamaji since Chihiro reminded Lin whilst they were getting dressed that she needed to pay her adoptive Grand-father a visit and besides she enjoyed messing around with the soot as well. The two first went to the kitchen to order some food and in this case it was fish congee accompanied with some roasted newts and vegetables. Jasmine scented tea was also ordered and since they were going down to the boiler room Chihiro also took a basket full of multi-coloured stars for the soot. They took one tray each and headed for the boiler room.

When they had reached to the outside the wooden door, already they can both hear Kamaji talking to the soot. "I know you're hungry! They will bring food down NOW STOP COMPLAINING, IT'S HURTING MY EARS!"

The teenager and woman laughed and Lin slid the door open revealing a scene that made Chihiro burst out laughing. Kamaji had 4 arms waving in the air in different directions, and one finger of another arm was waving towards the soot as if to tell them off, but as soon as he heard Chihiro's laugh he turned around with a surprised look on his face. Lin now had a tray on her head since Chihiro was laughing so much that she couldn't hold the tray properly so she put it onto Lin's head. The only thing Chihiro was holding was a birch coloured basket. It was swinging side to side, luckily no stars fell out.

Lin had a look of displease on her face as she said "my head's getting a little too hot for my liking Chihiro!"

At this point, Kamaji also burst out laughing and the soot squeaked happily. Chihiro tried to stop herself from laughing but they started coming out as snorts. Her hands were now steady enough to carry the tray. She lifted it off Lin's head and Lin then had a look of relief on her face.

"Finally, I thought my head was going to roast from that heat!"

Chihiro put the tray down and went over to the soot and started to throw the starts are them, the soot all went to grab them. Once she was out of them she put the basket down and went over to join Lin and Kamaji.

At the same time she said "HELLO KANAJI!"

"Ah hello Chihiro, I see you're coming to pay me a visit again." The boiler man started.

"Yeah, actually Lin and I are wondering would you like to have breakfast with us? We got extra food," she replied.

"Of course, I'd love too."

"Well let's dig in! I'm starving," said Lin.

The three of them ate together happily, joking about random things here and there.

Lin and Kamaji clearly were planning on teasing Chihiro. Lin gave him the 'you start' face.

Kamaji then took it in and said to Chihiro "so how are you and Haku doing?"

She stopped eating instantly and looked at him with a confused face as if to tell him in what way is she and Haku doing.

"What he means is how is your relationship with dragon boy going," Lin picked up.

Hearing Lin say this she suddenly started eating the congee really quickly trying to hide her blush and at the same time trying to avoid the question because she knew that they would try and get every single detail out of her. 'Think fast Chihiro. Think fast!' The human screamed in her head.

Lin grabbed the bowl and spoon off her and Kamaji used one of his arms in front of her just to stop her from grabbing anything else and avoiding the question. Chihiro didn't move so they decided it was TEASING TIME!

"So have you and the dragon been getting comfy?" Kamaji said raising his eyebrows up and down.

Chihiro gasped and flushed but didn't reply. 'What way do they mean?' She thought, but either way she wasn't going to tell them that her and Haku kiss and hug each other.

"Oooo now tell me just how comfy have you two been getting?" Lin said with a sly smile stretching on her features.

Chihiro blushed scarlet at this knowing what she meant by 'comfy'.

Then Lin and Kamaji looked at each other and gasped then said in unison "YOU'RE STILL INOCCENT RIGHT?!"

Chihiro gasped and if it was even possible, she blushed even more. "OF COURSE I AM!"

The boiler man and woman let out a sigh. To be honest Chihiro isn't too sure if it's a sigh of relief or disappointment.

The two of them continued chatting…well interrogating Chihiro, but eventually their fun had to end since it was nearly lunch time and Chihiro was clearly going to have lunch with Haku so she had to leave.

Upstairs in Haku's room, he was just finishing off the final bits of paper work that he had to do for today. The dragon let out a sigh of relief. 'Now I can spend the rest of my time with Chihiro,' he thought. A light knock was heard from his ears and knowing who it was he sped to the door and opened it revealing his angel and his reason for living.

"Come in" he said.

Chihiro smiled at how gentlemanly he was and followed him through. "So what's for eats today!?" She said in her happy chirpy voice.

The dragon smirked and said "Well…you can find out after I get my kiss."

The human girl giggled and blushed but she stood on her tip toes and pecked his jawline. "Happy?" She said in a surprisingly calm voice considering she was blushing. Haku smiled and motioned her to the table.

It looked like a tomato based dish. The two sat down and ate together. It was delicious for both of them.

After eating, Haku realised just how glad he was that he finished all the paperwork earlier on since right now him and Chihiro were just on the sofa. He had one of his arms around her waist; she was curled up next to him. Their bodies moulded together perfectly. His other hand had one finger twirling around and playing with a strand of her hair and he hands were wrapped around his torso tracing the pattern stitched onto his belt. They just spoke softly to each other for a while like this.

Later on that day Haku was asking Chihiro if she could dance for him, since she said that she really liked dancing and when he and Lin were having a conversation a few days ago, she said that Chihiro was REALLY GOOD. Chihiro looked at him with a mischievous smirk on her face. She got on her knees, placing on hand on his chest, the other hand's index finger trailing along his jawline. She leaned towards his ear and whispered in a voice that made triggered the carnivore side of him "maybe sometime" she said. The dragon growled playfully and wrapped both arms around the human. He was extremely strong and there was no way Chihiro could get out of his grip.

Haku leaned in towards her ear and whispered in a low voice "well, I guess I'll have to wait till that day then". Chihiro blushed even more and bit her bottom lip.

Normally Haku's senses are absolutely incredible, but right now he was completely focussed on the young woman in front of him. His body and mind, both completely devoted to her. And just now, he didn't realise the pair of red eyes glaring at him and the human from one of his many windows.

Anonymous P.O.V:

'I haven't had this type of delicacy in a millennia, this is sure going to be a treat, but my meal is only a part of it; I will get to see that one person on their knees, BEGGING FOR MERCY.'

'Reward will come later, but right now I must deal with **this**.'

"**And I know just what to do".**

Third person's P.O.V:

And with that, the pair of ruby red eyes disappeared into the unknown.

* * *

**A.N:**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! It really keeps me going with the story!**

**REVIEWS CORNER!****:**

_**Heartz4Jesus : **_**Hehe I'm glad you liked the kiss! ^_^ I like my fluffy moments :P . And hmmm I don't mind it it's just the fact that I'm fluent and I still have to go and on top of that…HOMEWORK! -_- T_T :P hehe XD**

_**LeeshyLoo : **_**Aww thanks I'm glad that my grammar has improved throughout the past few years as well ^_^ and I'm glad you like the fluff!**

_**Carly : **_**Teehehe *rubs hands together* :P *oh and smirks* the sinister THING still is yet to be revealed ;P :P XD**

_**TwiliFox : **_**No problemo! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

_**WhiteTiger246 : **_**^_^ Thanks for reviewing :D . Glad that you like it!**

_**Jaxjax : **_**Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm so glad you like the little twist in there ;P . The THING is still yet to be revealed ^_^ **

_**Genie2130 : **_**Well you never know :P **

_**FruitySmell : **_**Hehe yep there's definitely something bad lurking out there. :P Yeah I'm trying to enjoy every bit of it as much as I can since as they all say "you can always get tomorrow but you never get today again" :P (deep yes I know..) :P :D But I don't think I can ever enjoy HW 100% though ^_^ .**

_**TragicStory : **_**Oui oui sister! ^_^ Oh and our snowball fight was EPIC! ^_^ (told you guys I knew her in real life so don't think I'm trying to sound creepy here! :D)**

_**JuliaAbadeerSkel : **_**Hehe you'll most likely find out in the next couple of chapters. ^_^**

_**Jessica : **_**Awww that's so sweet of you ^_^ :D thank you so much! You literally made my day and HECK YES! *High 5* I'm a Directioner too.**

_**nanadive : **_**YEP! ^^ You bet :D . Thank you though and yes school…well…Urmmm anyone want to burn it down? T_T :P jokes jokes **

_**Amy : **_**Hehe well you'll just have to keep on reading to find out ;P ^_^ . Glad you liked it though!**

_**moonmessi : **_**Awww thank you! :D :D :D :D BIG HUGZ! ^_^ hehe XD**

**SO GLAD THAT YOU GUYS LIKED THE SINISTER'THING' (THAT'S YET TO BE REVEALED) IDEA ^_^ **

**LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER? ^_^ :D**

**HUGZ AND KISSES! :D**

**PEACE OUT! ^_^**


	11. The wolf spirit?

**I KNOW I KNOW! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ALMOST 2 WEEKS! GOMENASAI EVERYBODY! I HAD A PHYSICS TEST SO I HAD TO REVISE…I REPEAT I HAD TO REVISE! AND YOU WANNA KNOW? WHEN I REVISE…WELL I TEND TO FIND THE MOST POINTLESS THINGS INTERESTING SO IT WAS A HARD TIME… BUT I GOT THROUGH IT…OK OK NOW THAT MY LITTLE MOMENT IS OVER.**

**HOW'S EVERYONE FEELING ABOUT THIS 'THING' THAT I'VE CREATED? **

**MIGHT AS WELL DO THE DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! THERE, NOW YOU CAN'T SUE ME!**

* * *

_Chapter 11: The wolf spirit?_

Third person's P.O.V:

It's just like any other day for Chihiro. She woke up, had breakfast, chatted with friends, and spent time with Haku…

Tonight _(A: N: Remember in the movie the spirits all worked at night)_, the bathhouse was booming with customers. Haku was upstairs calculating wages and doing paperwork whilst Chihiro was downstairs helping Lin to manage the baths. Haku would've preferred it if she just spent the time with him but she insisted on helping and ended up giving him the puppy eyes, which he clearly couldn't resist and to be brutally honest, spirits came from all over the world just to see Chihiro, she was the first being let alone human to escape Yubaba's contract. Even if Yubaba has changed over the years this was still definitely something pretty big.

Right now, some frogs, Lin and Chihiro were lined up at the front gate and ready to greet a powerful spirit, as told by Haku that should be arriving any minute. Out of nowhere Chihiro felt sudden warmth from the wind. As the warming active air particles collided with her skin, she felt a sudden shiver travel down her spine. It wasn't the same type of shiver that she got under Haku's touch, no that was the shiver filled with pleasure, but this shiver…it's exactly like the one she got when she was first thrown into the Mental Hospital in the human world.

'_Something doesn't feel right. Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen? ... NO! Don't be daft Chihiro! Nothing's going to happen, you've greeted plenty of guests tonight and nothing's happened so why should something happen this time?! YOU'RE JUST NERVOUS! Now relax…relax…' _Chihiro scolded herself.

In a split second, a pure black wolf appeared. Its ruby red eyes shone in the moonlight; its vicious claws from its four paws dug into the smooth wood on the bridge, leaving a thin trail of splintered wood behind as if it was a sign of rebuke. Lin's eyes had gone wide like saucers _'what is this thing?!'_ the woman thought to herself. Right now her priority is to just give this spirit a bath, get him out of ASAP…oh and keep Chihiro safe or else she knew that she wouldn't ever hear the end of it from that dragon upstairs.

The wolf continued to walk towards Chihiro and Lin was getting ready. If the wolf was a spirit that loathed humans then she would use her own power, (even if it might not be enough) to protect her younger sister. Yes, even though Chihiro has not known Lin for that long, just like Haku, Kamaji, Zeniba, she has become attached to her and right now, her older sister protective instincts were starting to arise.

The wolf continued to walk and then when it reached in front of Chihiro, there was a black flash that blinded everyone's sight. Chihiro, just like all the others, used her arms to cover her eyes. Then the black light died down. Chihiro unguarded her eyes, and then her brown orbs met those blood red ones. She realised that the wolf that stood in front of her just a moment ago is now in the shape of a young man, probably around 18 or 19. He had jet black hair that matched his fur in his wolf form, such pale skin that made him look dead…yet not dead at the same time, and he was wearing a matte black outfit. The man stepped forward onto one knee and held out a hand that reached for Chihiro's, then placed a small kiss on it. "Milady, are you the famous Chihiro that escaped Yubaba's contact 5 human years ago" the spirit asked as he held the human girl's hand and looked into her eyes. Lin was still cautious about this guy, something about him just didn't seem right to her but she inwardly sighed in relief a little. At least this spirit didn't want to kill her. Besides to her it was more fun to just tell Haku the fact that a wolf got to kiss 'HIS' Chihiro's hand.

Chihiro nodded and cautiously said "that's me. Can I help you?"

The wolf spirit smirked at this. By now, all the other bathhouse workers had all gone back into the bathhouse, due to fright so that only leaves Lin and Chihiro with the wolf spirit. "Of course milady, my name is Jaaku. Do you think you could pass a message to Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, god of the Kohaku River for me?"

'_Pass on a message for Haku?' _Chihiro thought but in spite of her doubts she replied with a smile and said "of course. What would that be?"

The spirit rose to his feet. He seemed around Haku's height so Chihiro had to look up to see his face. Jaaku bent down and whispered into the human's ear "tell him that my job is done. Three days is all he has left, oh and enjoy every second, because it won't last long."

Chihiro's eyes widened a little. _'WHAT? What on earth does he mean?!' _ Her body suddenly shuddered in fear as Jaaku smirked. It was an evil type of smirk, the type a predator would give to its prey. She looked towards Lin only to see she was in a shocked state. She then turned her head back to Jaaku and said "urmmm…of course…"

"Thank you, milady, it has been a great pleasure speaking to you. I will take my leave now." He said. There was a black flash again and then he was in wolf form again.

The wolf form Jaaku spun around and walked to the end of the bridge. Jaaku then turned his fury head and locked his blood red eyes with Chihiro's innocent brown ones for one last time and then he sped off into the direction of the forest nearby. In no time, he vanished.

"What was that all about?" Chihiro said as she turned he head towards Lin, who had finally snapped out of her shocked state.

"I don't know…what was his message anyway?"

"That's what's confusing me. He said _"tell him that my job is done. Three days is all he has left, oh and enjoy every second, because it won't last long." _What do you think he means Lin?"

"I have no idea but I have a bad feeling about this. We should tell Haku about this now."

Chihiro agreed with Lin right away and the two walked back into the bathhouse. Everyone seemed to be resumed to their jobs. Chihiro and Lin took the elevator up to Haku's room, something about that guy Jaaku…just doesn't add up.

Back in the dark forest, the wolf with the blood red eyes looked towards the full moon and thought _**'I've waited for half a decade and finally now…all I have to wait is 3 more days and she'll be mine. It's part of fate that she becomes my property and god or not, that dragon can't break fate'.**_

* * *

**A.N:**

**Well what do you guys think of Jaaku? Sorry for any wolf lovers out there! I just couldn't think of another animal at that time. **

**REVIEWS CORNER!:**

_**TwiliFox : **_**^_^ Being Kamaji and Lin :P it's obvious ;P.**

_**FictionStar24 : **_**Yeah like I said I normally ptry to proof read it as much as possible, but hey ho…I'm still human right? ^_^ Thanks for reviewing and I'm so glad that you like the story! **

_**TragicStory : **_**Casual much sis! :P And heck yes! I think that you being my non biological sister (as we say it) you do have an advantage although DON'T SPOILM IT PWEEEZZEEE! ^_^ :D hehe XD**

_**TenaofKokiri : **_**Hehe XD Thanks for reviewing! And nahh I think I'll add a big of drama in there ^_^ (as much as I wish it could juts end happily).**

_**Genie2130 : **_**^_^ YOU BET!**

_**LeeshyLoo : **_**Maybe, maybe not! ^_^ Ya never know :P . And yep! Thanks for understanding and SHARING MY PAIN! ^_^ :D **

_**Heartz4Jesus : **_**Awww thanks buddyyyy! ^_^ :D And yep! Sinister, you bet!**

_**nanadive : **_**Haha! ^_^ Of course a girl can dream and well….*rubs hands together and smirks* it is only rated T so nahh not so perverted :P .**

**WELL THAT'S IT GUYS! LET ME KNOW ON YOUR THOUGHTS OF JAAKU.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	12. Three days

**WELL GUYS, IT'S BEEN A WHILE EH? I'M SOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING LATELY, THERE'S A PERFECTLY GOOD EXPLANATION FOR IT! *PAUSE…* WELL… I BASICALLY SPENT MY HALF TERM DOING HOMEWORK, SHOPPING AND OF COURSE…HAVING A PRINCE OF TENNIS MARATHON! ^_^ OK SO I'M A HUUUUGGGEEEEE POT FAN, SO WHAT? **** OH AND I'VE BEEN READING MANGA. OK ENOUGH WITH THE BABBLEING…HERE COMES THE DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS… UNFORTUNATELY…**

_Chapter 12: Three days…_

Third person's P.O.V:

Chihiro and Lin are now standing in one of the lifts that go straight up to Haku's room.

*DING!*

Finally, they arrive on the top floor; stepping out of the lift, Chihiro suddenly starting felt an odd sensation in her throat,_ 'hmmm what's that?'_ she thought, but ended up dismissing the feeling, thinking it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

*KNOCK KNOCK*, the soft knocks that Chihiro's knuckles made echoed slightly throughout the elongated hallway. A moment later, the door opened revealing the powerful river god.

"Chihiro, Lin, please come in," he said as he motioned them to the lounge area in the apartment. Lin walked right past him and said "thanks dragon boy". Chihiro walking in and gave Haku a gentle smile, but as soon as Haku saw Chihiro's face fully he realised something is different about her.

'_What's wrong with Chihiro? She seems…so not Chihiro… her face is so red and flushed.' _As Haku thought of this he made a mental note to ask her about it later on. Despite his doubts he greeted Chihiro with a hug and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

It seemed like they had completely forgotten Lin's presence in the room so she decided to enlighten them a bit.

"Ok you two, stop frothing over each other! Let's just get this over and done with then when I leave and ONLY WHEN I LEAVE, can you two start sucking each other's faces off, please, IT'S MAKING ME SICK!" Lin then pulled a very urmmm 'ATTRACTIVE' face imitating that she was gagging to throw up.

Haku stayed silent and Chihiro was about to object Lin's well…let's just say…urmmm vulgar way of thought, but Lin managed to cut her off, "and don't you go rebuking my point! You know you want to!"

The river spirit seemed to find the situation suddenly rather uncomfortable so he cleared his throat slightly, bringing the attention to himself. "What is it Lin? The matter must be pretty important if you're coming all the way up here to inform me about it and wasting you 'valuable' time in order to do so".

The atmosphere went from relaxing to tense. *INSERT SUPER DRAMATIC TENSE MUSIC IN!* :D

"A wolf spirit came…" she said.

This slight burning sensation that Chihiro's feeling in her throat seems to be getting worse as the time goes by, but being the selfless Chihiro, she was too confused about the situation to worry about her health. She angled her head to face the dragon whose eyes are now somewhat serious.

"I thought I felt a powerful presence right before you two came up. Did they inform you their name?"

"Well…to be honest I can't remember…I think I was too shocked to…" – but Lin was cut off by Chihiro.

""_Of course milady, my name is Jaaku". _"Jaaku, his name was Jaaku".

As soon as Haku heard what Chihiro said his eyes turned steely, Lin's eyes went from being relaxed too frightened? She's never seen the dragon like this before, and she immediately realised that the situation must be serious.

"What is it Haku?" The spirit woman asked?

Haku's face looked like he was pondering over something, Chihiro saw this, but she suddenly remembered that Jaaku wanted her to pass on that weird message.

"Oh, Haku Jaaku said he wanted me to pass on to you a message_. _He said,_"Tell him that my job is done. Three days is all he has left, oh and enjoy every second, because it won't last long." _

As Chihiro told Haku what Jaaku had told her, the burning sensation became more and more concentrated, _'I really need to talk to him about this burning feeling. Maybe it's something I ate earlier on…'_ she thought.

"Haku...Haku…HAKU!" Chihiro said as she snapped the dragon out of his little trance. "What is it? Do you know Jaaku's message mean?"

The dragon looked at Chihiro with a demanding stare as he said "did he do anything to you Chihiro?"

Before Chihiro could answer Lin answered for her saying "he kissed the beck of her hand".

Haku picked up Chihiro's right hand and he lifted her wrist, only to let his eyes meet his worst nightmare. She had a black pattern of roses on the back of her hand and it was lay out like a chain. The pattern travelled up to her wrist and a chain of those black roses wrapped around her wrist, tainting her innocent skin with darkness.

"This is bad…" The dragon said to himself.

"What?" Chihiro asked in a small voice.

By now Chihiro's voice was starting to go. The pain in her throat is starting to distort her speech delivery.

Lin heard this and is now in serious mode. She stepped forward and looked at Chihiro's hand "Isn't that?"

"Yes… It's his curse" Haku replied as his eyes were still fixated on Chihiro's hand.

"So that was him?" Lin asked and suddenly got angry "DRAGON I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME WHAT 'HE' LOOKED LIKE AT THAT TIME, BUT NO BEING A STUBBORN THICK HEADED"-

Haku cut her off "Lin this is no time to argue. We NEED to help Chihiro first."

Lin became co-operative and gave the dragon a nod.

Although Haku may have looked cool on the outside, inside his mind it was a completely different story, his blood was boiling and the dragon inside him threatening to surface, _'Why, why must this happen to her?! She doesn't deserve this!' _

Chihiro started swaying on her feet. She groaned as she felt faint and the pain from her throat is starting to become unbearable. It was like being strangled slowly by a python, with every breath she took, it became shorter and the next became harder…

"Ha…Hak…Haku…my throat…it hurts," she spoke in a whisper as her left hand flied to clench her throat trying to get rid of the pain. She let out a whimper, this snapped Haku back to reality straight away; he picked up Chihiro and travelled at inhuman speed to his bed.

"Lin, open the small blue chest on my desk Lin. We need to contact Zeniba, AND FAST!"

The spirit woman hurried to ask on the dragon's command.

"Stay Chihiro, don't go. Stay with me." He said as he stroked Chihiro's hair.

The human girl had passed out by now because she couldn't stand the pain. Haku mumbled a spell that will ease her pain and cool down her burning throat…at least for now…They NEED an antidote, AND FAST!

*ZENIBA ENTERS*

"Let me have a look Haku," the witch said hurriedly. The dragon moved aside so Zeniba can have a look at what the curse was, since Haku was no specialist at recognising curses. That was more of witchcraft and Zeniba being a witch obviously held more knowledge in that department than him.

"Lin, do you know if she had any physical contact with this Jaaku you were telling me about?"

"Yes, that wolf thing kissed her on the back of her right hand."

"Oh boy, this is bad" the witch said.

She turned her head to the dragon spirit and said "**the cursed kiss**."

"What's the cursed kiss?" Haku asked, wanting to know more about it.

The witch sighed as she started explaining "its ancient magic; the curse is chanted before the two people meet. The placer with decide upon this of course, and it's sealed with a kiss."

"What does it do?" "Is there an antidote?" Both Lin and Haku said at the same time.

She turned her head back to the human girl who is currently having uneven breaths.

"It first attacks the victim's throat, constricting their muscles there, making it hard for them to breathe. Then it will start separating the blood of the victim, making it clot until the person dies," she explained in a sad voice.

In a hopeful voice, Haku asked "what about an antidote?"

"For now there is no known antidote that can be made…the only person that knows how to rid the curse is the creator…"

At this remark, Lin broke down in tears on the spot; she started to sob uncontrollably, and Haku's eyes had grown wide.

"What if…what if we can't find the curse placer?" Lin asked through her sobs.

Zeniba shrugged sadly showing that she didn't know and then said "but remember what I told you Haku, _'miracles can exist' 'believe in your love for her'_. I can sense it right now, Chihiro is fighting against the poison as we speak, and remember Haku, LOVE is the most powerful thing in the universe. Don't give up, fight with her."

The dragon nodded. "How…how long does she have left…if…if she doesn't wake up?"

"Three days" the witch replied.

Zeniba then motioned for her and Lin to go out and leave the dragon alone with the human for a while.

Haku keeled next to the bed. One of his hands took Chihiro's into his own and the other stroking her hair. Her short and staggered breaths filling his ears, it made his heart ache in pain; the carnivore inside him started to surface again and a look of determination spread across his face. He leaned his head toward her ear "Common Chihiro, fight it. You're the strongest person I know, and I know you can do this. I won't let you die…" he whispered into her ear.

'_I WILL MAKE YOU PAY JAAKU.' _ The dragon turned his head and looked towards the window and balcony that faced the wide ocean. He turned his head towards his angel again and planted a kiss on her now pale lips and whispered "**I promise**".

Unknown to him, deep in the forest, a wolf spirit sat in front of a large mirror in his room.

'_**I'm sorry Chihiro, I know what I'm doing is selfish, but it's the only way.'**_

'_**Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, I'll be expecting you.'**_

* * *

**A.N:**

**FINALLY CH12 IS COMPLETE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY MANAGED TO WRITE 12 CHAPTERS! ^_^ :D **** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!**

**TIME TO ANSWER REVIEWS! LET'S HAVE A DRUM-ROLL FOR…. Genie2130!**

_**Genie2130 : **_**Hehe yep! ^_^ **

_**Jaxjax : **_***Taps nose* That's a secret for me to know :P . Hehe XD and yep! I decided to tease a bit on Jaaku's identity. All will eventually be revealed! **

_**WhiteTiger246 : **_**:D :D :D :D I know I know I took forever ^_^ . But hey! I updated…eventually! **

_**Hakulvr254 : **_**^_^ Glad you like it! :D**

_**Heartz4Jesus : **_**Hehe ^_^ . I soooo sorry for the cliffy endings! :D But I'm glad it keeps you interested :D :D :D ! XD**

_**Carly : **_**Hehe ^_^ . Glad that you liked it and yep! It was kind of the purpose to make Jaaku slightly creepy :P**

_**JuliaAbadeerSkellington : **_**WHEY! ^_^ YOU BET! And just wait and see :P hehe XD**

_**LeeshyLoo : **_**Glad that you like it! I sowwy for making it sad **** but I'm glad that you're reading it anyway. ARIGATOU! ^_^ I promise there will be more happy scenes eventually later in the story :D .**

_**TragicStory : **_**Ah! ^_^ YOU BETCHA! :D Oh and happy valentines day sis! Damn we so should have brought that poster! He should show some appreciation towards out amazing friendship :P hehe XD ^_^ . Oh and care to explain why I haven't been updating? :P hehe XD *cough PRINCE OF cough TENNIS cough cough MARATHON cough cough* hehe XD :D . AND YES! DON'T SPOIL ^_^ hehe XD The day was pretty sick of course! **** *GASP* The dude walking on the tight rope and playing the violin! :P hehe XD And ARIGATOU! ^_^ Will try my best :D .**

_**Miss Happy : **_**Awwww thanks ^_^ **** . That means a lot to know that you like the story! ^_^ . Really hope you like this chapter as well :D .**

**WELL THAT'S IT GUYS! ARIGATOU FOR REVIEWING THE CHAPTER. **

**WISHING YOU ALL AN AMAZING VALENTINE'S DAY. **

**OH AND THOUGHT I WOULD TELL YOU GUYS THIS AWKWARD SITUATION…OK SO TragicStory KNOWS ME SO SHE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE AND BASICALLY I GOT UP AND WENT OUT FOR A WALK AROUND AT THE PARK THAT'S REALLY CLOSE TO MY HOUSE WITH MY NEIGHBOUR'S DAUGHTER SINCE I'M FRIENDS WITH HER AND WE WERE SITTING AT THE PARK SWAYING ON THE SEE-SAW (YEAH IMMATURE I KNOW. HEY WE MAY BE 15 BUT WHO SAYS I NEED TO ACT ALL SERIOUS?!) THEN A COUPLE JUST DECIDED TO COME AND SIT ON THE BENCH RIGHT NEXT TO THE SEE-SAW AND STARTED SNOGGING EACH OTHER….LIKE 30 SECONDS LATER WE WERE LIKE OK…WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE…-_- **

**SIGH…. YEAH YEAH….FOREVER ALONE! :P *Makes crying noises and hugs TragicStory dramatically* :P hehe XD **

**YEAH I JUST THOUGHT I'D TELL THE WORLD OF FANFICTION THAT URMMM INTERESTING MORNING…**

**PEACE OUT ON michelle88222! ^_^ Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my prince of tennis marathon :P hehe XD .**


	13. Jaaku and Chihiro's past?

**I HERE BY SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR MY ABSENCE IN THE PAST WEEKS! I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE ME. I HAD ASSESSMENT DAY ON WEDNESDAY(AKA THE NOT SO NORMAL DAY AND YOU SPEND EVERY LESSON DOING PRACTISE MOCK EXAMS AND VARIOUS ASSESSMENTS), SO I HAD TO REVISE…UNFORTUNATELY… -_- …FML…AND I HAVE A MATHS ASSESSMENT COMING UP THIS COMING WEDNESDAY AS WELL; I SWEAR THE SCHOOL IS TRYING TO KILL US T_T… AND AS TRAGICSTORY KNOW'S I'VE HAD A WRITER'S MOMENT WHEN I THOUGHT I RAN OUT OF INSPIRATION…SO I WATCHED PARTS OF THE MOVIE AGAIN AND HEY! I GOT MY WILL TO WRITE AGAIN! ^_^ :D**

**SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES :( I WAS KIND OF HALF ASLEEP PROOF READING IT...AFTER GOING TO CHINESE SCHOOL AND DOING 3 HOURS OF ART HW...T_T**

**ANYWAYS! NOW THAT MY WHINING IS OVER, LET'S GET ONTO THE DISCLAIMER! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Jaaku and Chihiro's past?_

(LISTEN TO THIS SOUNDTRACK WHILST READING THIS CHAPTER. I DID IT AND IT REALLY WORKS! watch?v=eFCIKcn8m_w&list=PLqgS2WxdRlX4pqdSHHsN3X3qj6F Wqzfrx )

Third person's P.O.V:

_(FLASHBACK TO 10 YEARS AGO)_

_It was a day of the summer. _

_Two children…_

_One boy and one girl…_

_Both at the age of 5…_

_Hand in hand, ran together down the street. _

_The girl's parents kept behind, making sure that the boy and girl were safe. You may be thinking, where are the boy's parents. Well to be honest, nobody knows, they just…well kind of disappeared when the boy was 4. Some thought that they abandoned the boy because despite his reasonably good looks, he acted like he was ancient…like he was someone from a different time, and for that, they picked on him; some thought they died from a tragic accident, leaving the little boy because of fate and not choice, but to be honest nobody cared…nobody except for the girl and her parents. The girl may have seemed like a spoilt brat, well she was but no matter how spoilt or bratty she was, when the boy was bullied she stood up for him...when no one was by his side, she never left him…And when his parents disappeared the girl and her parents took him in and they treated him like their own blood._

_Moving back to the present, the children and adults reached the park that they always go to play in on the weekend. The sight of the park made a smile spread across the girl's face, she looked at the swings and then at the boy._

"_RACE YOU THERE JAAKU!" She then took off running._

_The little boy otherwise known as Jaaku also took off running, eager to reach the swings first. At the same time he shouted "NO FAIR! YOU HAD A HEAD START CHIHIRO!"_

"_I GOT HERE FIRST! HEHE!" Chihiro said as she hopped onto the swing. Little Jaaku pouted but hopped onto the swing next to Chihiro's. The two continued to swing back and forth…the air around them brushed against their young faces; their smiles and laughter echoed in the air._

_The parents of the girl were sitting on a bench near the swings. They smiled at the way their little girl acted. She was so different when she was around him; it's almost as if she was a different person._

_Years passed on, Jaaku and Chihiro's relationship started to grow and they became best friends. Believe it or not, they were both just as bratty and just as stubborn as each other. Some would think that the two were competing to see who could win, but somehow they got along just ok, even though they did have some arguments when they couldn't have their own way. _

_(FLASHBACK TO JUST BEFORE 5 YEARS AGO)._

_10 year old Chihiro was sitting in the car with her parents. They were moving house from Tokyo to the country side. _

_You're probably thinking why isn't Jaaku with them?_

_You see, he disappeared on Chihiro's sixth birthday. From that day, Jaaku didn't exist in the Ogino family's memories any more. You see, the night before Jaaku left…with his parents…he whipped their memory. Anything to do with Jaaku would never exist to them anymore. That's right, Jaaku's parents didn't disappear, they're spirits and well spirits belong in the spirit world. Jaaku is also a spirit, wolf spirit to be exact and his parents didn't want him to be biased towards humans so using their combined power along with the help of some relatives they were able to send Jaaku to the human world for 2 years. They believed that no matter how destructive their race is, some are different._

_Jaaku sure learn those lessons there...what he didn't expect was to find love as well…_

_(BACK TO PRESENT AKA NOW (not in the flashback by the way))._

The 15 year old looking wolf spirit lay on his bed thinking back to the memories of him and the human girl. _'She's not meant to love anyone but me!'_ He thought angrily and chucked a vase that sat on his bedside table across the room making it smash into pieces of different sizes. He then looked at the picture he had encased with a magical frame of fire (and because it's magical, it doesn't burn the picture), it was of him in his 5 year old form (A.N: He's a spirit and spirits are immortal so in human years he would be really old) with his hands on the shoulder of 5 year old Chihiro. They were both smiling towards the camera happily.

No one knew it, but the day that Chihiro left the spirit world 5 years ago, hiding behind some trees stood the wolf spirit that was glaring at the scene before him and even thinking back to how he saw Chihiro say goodbye to that 'Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi' that day now, made his entire mind lace with jealousy and…envy?. _'Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi' _he thought with venom, oh how he despised that dragon.

Then he thought _**'You can have all the power and wealth you want. There's only one thing I want and I'm not about to let you steel it away. Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, if I can't have her, no one can.'**_

* * *

**A.N:**

**FINALLY UPDATED! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! ^_^ **

**NOW LET'S MOVE ONTO THE REVIEWS! **

_**Heartz4Jesus**_** : That's the spirit! ^_^**

_**nanadive : **_**Hehe ^_^ I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Hope you like this chapter as well **** .**

_**Carly : **_**PRINCE OF TENNIS IS AMAZING! ^_^ **** *Yes I'm having a fangirl moment* hehe XD . It's about a boy called Ryoma Echizen and he moves to Japan from America. He joins the tennis club at his new school called Seigaku, and their goal is to go to nationals. It's really realllllllyyyyyyyyyy good ^_^ **** , well I think so anyway. OHSHC is really funny^_^ . Thank you so much for reviewing and well you never know! ^_^ **** :P I may add some conflict.**

_**TragicStory : **_**OF COURSE! OR MAYBE WE SHOULD GET IT FOR HIM FOR EASTER! ^_^ WITH WELL A CREAM EGG? (I'M POOR OK! :P hehe XD) I'm on episode 117 ^_^ . Must admit that I tried to persuade my mum to get me a POT poster but she said that she couldn't….apparently she was either going to have me go back to choose or she might end up getting me some random one…or *gasp* WHAT IF SHE GOT ME A KURAN ONE?!...:P hehe XD AND HECK YES! CURSES FOR A WIN :P. **

_**EasternWindDragon : **_** Awww thanks well I would say you too…but it's almost like a month over..but hey! You too! ^_^ :D I hope this chapter has given you an idea about who Jaaku is ^_^ **** .**

_**WhiteTiger246 : **_**Hehe selfish yes **

_**Genie2130 : **_**Well ya never know :P but we'll see we'll see. There might be a miracle that will happen ;)**

_**SailorPeach5 : **_***Fist pump* That's the spirit! ^_^ **** .**

_**FruitySmell : **_**Well, we do need to keep some interest there don't we :P hehe XD ^_^ . And yes I hate cliffhangers…BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE! *breaks down* I'm sorry! :P hehe XD XD. Well I'm sure that this chapter gave you an idea of what he wants? ^_^ **

_**Guest : **_**Aww thanks! ^_^ I'm so glad you like it!**

**LIKE ALWAYS THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! I'M SOOOO SORRY THAT I'M NOT THE MOST RELIABLE AND REGULAR UPDATING AUTHOR…I'M TRYING! HONESTLY! *PUTS ON INNOCENT EYES* But hey, I have to go to school as well, do gymnastics and go to Chinese school -_- . **

**ANYWAYS, IT WOULD BE AMAZING IF YOU COULD LEAVE A REVIEW OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**PEACE OUT! *PUSHES MATHS REVISION GUIDES OUT OF THE WAY AND CHANGES TAB ON LAPTOP TO GET BACK TO POT MARATHON* HEHE XD **


	14. Day one

**LONG TIME NO SEE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING SO PATIENT ON ME UPDATING. AS SOME OF YOU ALREADY KNOW, I'VE HAD A BIT OF A NIGHTMARE WEEK WITH TESTS AND CONSTANT ASSESSMENTS AND I'M SURE TragicStory KNOWS, I HAD HALF OF MY CHINESE SCHOOL EXAM ON SUNDAY…*SEES STARS AND FAINTS*. I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS JAAKU PERSONALITY. I DID A PHYSICS TEST TODAY AND IT WENT REALLY WELL SO I'M GLAD. OK NOW ON WITH THE STORY! ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY, I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY OR ANY OF IT'S ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. HOWEVER, I DO OWN MY OC'S. ^^**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Day one._

Haku's P.O.V:

Through the whole of last night, I could feel Chihiro tossing and turning in the bed. Just seeing her like this hurts; I casted a stabilising spell on her to try and ease the pain. My angel is hurt and battling against this stupid curse, and I can't even help her.

I'm such a failure…

The light emitting from the sun shone through the window. Rays of sunlight reflected onto her peaceful face; she looks like the most beautiful goddess in existence. Her eyelashes cast a shadow on her gorgeous skin…although her skin was still pale she still looked breathtakingly beautiful. A single hair fell onto her cheek, and her face frowned in discomfort. As I brushed the strand of mahogany hair behind her ear I suddenly heard her mumble something in her sleep, it was along the lines of:

"Haku…Promise not to leave me…"

I felt the corners of my lips twitch up to form a smile and I whispered into her ear "Promise…"

Moments later, her eyelids fluttered and opened, revealing brown orbs. She stared into my green ones and greeted me with a "morning Haku" in her usual voice.

This left me puzzled… _'Just yesterday she was unconscious and today she's fine?' _

"Chihiro, are you ok?" I asked as I scooted over, she laid her fragile head on her chest as I gently stroked her hair; it was just as soft as I stroked it last time, if not softer. I felt her nod. Being a spirit of high power, I can sense strong emotions. I sensed her distress when she saw the black mark of flowers on her hand. She looked up at me with eyes filled with confusion.

"What's this?"

I remembered that shit curse. _"Three days…"_ It echoed in my head. I realised I needed to find Jaaku…and fast.

Looking Chihiro in the eye I asked her in a serious tone, hoping to tell her that this matter is serious "It's from last night. What do you remember?"

"Hmmm, Jaaku…he kissed my hand (gesturing to the hand with the deathly curse roses chain on), ah! I remember coming up here with Lin and then seeing you…then…I felt my throat burning…more and more…with every second the pain increased…after that I couldn't take it anymore and felt myself falling into unconsciousness.

What's going on Haku? What exactly happened?"

I'm not going to lie to her.

Suddenly I remembered that JAAKU that put this curse on MY little one; I find myself trying to not let my predator surface, at the same time I supressed a growl of anger. Putting on my most calm but pained expression, I started to explain…

"Chihiro, you know that wolf spirit called Jaaku? He put a curse on you; it's called the cursed kiss. It lasts for…_ 'can I honestly do this'_ three days…We NEED to find Jaaku before the sunset of the last day of the three, otherwise…" I couldn't finish, she cut me off.

"-O-or what Haku?" she sounded so unsure and hesitant.

'_Tell her the truth!' _

"Or…you'll die…"

She instantly broke down crying on me. Her hands balled into fists around the fabric of my top. I had to reassure her, tell her it's going to be ok and that I will find Jaaku and to be honest…I know exactly where to go.

"Shhhh, it's ok, it's going to be ok. I know exactly where to find him," I said.

She looked up at me with eyes drowning in despair. "How do you know?"

I chuckled, "Mou, it's not funny Haku!" She whined.

In return, I twirled a strand of hair in my hand and said "I've met him before and I know where he lives. Don't worry, once we find him, I'll make sure he reverses the curse." Planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, I wrapped my arms around her tighter as a sign to show reassurance.

On the outside I was calm and collected, when on the inside, my heart was aching in pain as I knew that with every moment that passes by, the curse in gaining more of her.

Third person's P.O.V:

The human and the dragon eventually got out of bed and showered (A.N: SEPERATELY OF COURSE! GEEZ GUYS! THIS IS RATED T, NOT M! :P). They're just sitting in the lounge area, having a leisure chat, but both of them knew that they needed to act fast on the curse. Luckily, Haku said that Zeniba and Lin will pay them a visit later on, they'll all go down to the boiler room and have a 'chat' like meeting there, but for now, they'll enjoy the moments they have together, out of gratitude.

Feeling a presence from the window, Haku tuned his head towards it, so did Chihiro and at the sight of what she saw, she smiled and jumped of Haku's lap and sprinted towards the balcony. Using his magic, Haku opened the doors and Chihiro leaped into the arms of her adoptive Granny.

"Granny, I missed you!" The human girl said.

"I missed you too dear. Shall we go in? We have a lot to talk about and I'm sure by now Lin will be in the boiler room waiting with Kamaji." The witch replied.

Chihiro nodded. Haku, Zeniba and her all walked down there.

She slid the wooden door open and was greeted by a sight of Lin and Kamaji with WORRIED written all over their faces.

Lin and Kamaji turned their heads towards the door and both of them were shocked. _'Wasn't she unconscious yesterday? She's completely fine today…' _both of them thought. Lin was the first to recover and asked with concern "hey Chihiro are you ok? You looked pretty bad last night."

"I'm fine Lin…at least for now…" Chihiro mumbled the last part but had a small smile on her face.

Kamaji had a look of concern as well, Chihiro realised he was going to ask the same thing as Lin and widened her smile and said "I'm feeling fine guys! Really, trust me."

They all nodded and soon enough everyone sat down on the wooden floor and this 'meeting' began.

"Haku, have you spoken to Chihiro about the situation?" The boiler man asked the dragon.

Haku nodded and replied seriously "she understands. I know where to find Jaaku and I think we should go tonight."

Lin freaked out suddenly and shouted with her hands waving in the air: "Dragon boy, it's the dancing festival tonight! Everyone wants to see you two go together! (Waving her finger between Chihiro and Haku) You can't just disappear; at least wait until tomorrow to go? I'm sure Chihiro wants some fun as well right? And get her mind away form that stupid no-good curse, RIGHT CHIHIRO?"

Chihiro looked at Haku and he nodded. "Sure, I'd love to."

"But we have to leave by tomorrow afternoon ok. It's a short fly to there but buying ourselves more time won't hurt," he said.

The other three spirits nodded and the soot balls who seem to have awakened squealed in happiness and joy.

"And I have just the right dress for you my dear. Oh and Lin, it seems that the dragon isn't going to be so much of party pooper anymore since *AHEM AHEM*(using her eyes to indicate Chihiro) is here this year," Zeniba said winking at Chihiro.

A pink flush spread across the human girl's cheeks and she smiled and laughed shyly.

Lin stood up and grinned slyly at Chihiro and said whilst rubbing her hands together "I…I MEAN WE *gesturing towards her and Zeniba* ARE GOING TO MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A PRINCESS! Nobody will be able to take their eyes off you after we're done!"

A picture of male spirits oogling and drooling at the sight of his human angel made a shiver travel up the spine of the dragon. _'Nobody's allowed to look at her like that!...Well…maybe one *cough cough* I mean me…BUT NOONE ELSE!' _He thought.

Chihiro sweat dropped but giggled. "Thanks Lin thanks Granny!"

The two lady spirits and the human girl got up and headed for the door. Haku, well as a reaction followed Chihiro but before he could reach her Lin stood in front of Chihiro and used her arms to stop Haku on his shoulders, even though she was perfectly aware that he was taller than her, but oh well, let the spirit lady do what she wants!

"You can't see her until tonight dragon boy! Now leave us ALONE to pretty up your human princess." Lin said and she dragged a blushing Chihiro away.

Zeniba stayed behind and chuckled at Haku's expression. She patted his shoulder and said "Ahh young love, pure love. You'll see her tonight, don't be such a worrywart, we won't turn her into a human so called 'Barbie'.

'_What's a Barbie?'_ Haku thought to himself.

And then she left the room as well, leaving Kamaji and a confused Haku.

The old boiler man chuckled and Haku mumbled something under his breath that was inaudible as his bid the boiler man goodbye and headed back up to his room to finish off some stupid paperwork… Well actually he only decided to actually DO this paperwork because Lin and Zeniba had stolen Chihiro for the rest of the day.

'_I can't wait to see her in one of those dresses though.'_ Is what ran through his mine.

Jaaku's P.O.V:

(The soundtrack to listen to whilst reading from here! watch?v=JoPKNTs7bs4&list=PLqgS2WxdRlX4pqdSHHsN3X3qj6F Wqzfrx )

I'm taking a stroll around the garden. I had different shades of rose's plants in it. They all looked so beautiful, but there was one that caught my eye. Its petals are all perfect shape; it's in the peak of its bloom and its colour was the most striking royal red. I used magic to encase with a glass of fire; I want to preserve it, keep it forever. I brought back to the house. Placing it next to the picture of us on the bed stand I thought _'it's beautiful, just like her…'_

I lay on my bed with my head turned towards the picture of her and me. I heard that there's the annual dance festival taking place at the bathhouse. No doubt he would take her there; I wouldn't stand a chance if I go. Besides, he will come to me, and at that time I will take what's rightfully mine back.

It's been so many years but what begins as mine will always end as mine...after all…

I, JAAKU, WON'T LOSE TO HIM…Even if I can't measure up to him in power and status, as long as I bring back her memories, which I have locked away for the past years in a small chest on top of my desk,

She will remember…

She will remember everything we had back then…

She will love me again…

…RIGHT?

'_No Jaaku, what's done is done! You chose to do this and besides what's worse than seeing the one you love, (even if she can't remember you)…with someone else enjoying life_,_ when her rightful place is by you…She doesn't belong in the sky and water with that dragon, she should be in the depths of the forest, on land with me.'_

* * *

**A.N:**

**AHH IT'S BEEN SO LONG! ALMOST TOO LONG RIGHT? **

**BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! ^_^ THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE NEW FOLLOWERS! IT REALLY KEEPS ME GOING KNOWING THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY! **

**HERE ARE THE REVIEWS AND THIS TIME LETS HAVE A DRUMROLL FOR!... Ialiceamagodness!**

_**Ialiceamagodness : **_**Awww thank you so much! I'm glad you like the way I've made Jaaku! ^_^**

_**Whiteiger246 : **_**Hehe that's the point :P ;) . But yeah..Jaaku's urmmm….well :P ya know!**

_**Genie2130 : **_**Awww YEP! Why thank you! **** Ahh we all need a bit of drama in a story. ^_^ **

_**Heartz4Jesus : **_**Thank you! ^_^ :D Angry at Jaaku now are we :P . Believe me I would be as well **** .**

_**AnimeRockzzz : **_**Hehe well that's for me to know and you to find out ;P . Hmmm well you never know! ^_^ And YEP! I LOOOVVVEEEE PRINCE OF TENNIS! :P hehe XD No joke. **

_**FruitySmell : **_**Haha! Your review made my day! ^_^ :D Yep! Like I mentioned in the flashback, Jaaku is just as spoilt as the old Chihiro. *HINT HINT* I hope this chapter has given you some insight as well :P XD**

_**Carly : **_**Awww thank you for the recommendations, I'll surly check them out sometime ^_^ . Awwww thank you, *blushes*.**

_**TragicStory : **_**Haha! HECK YES! :P Mum got back and yesterday came into my room and was like Michelle... are you watching Prince of Tennis again? (Well she came in just as Ryoma was saying "Mada Mada Dane…" Slightly obvious don't you think!? ^_^ Anyways, YES I WOULD RIP, SHRED, BURN IT TO ASH! :P :P :P XD xxx And yes, Jaaku seems to a rather possessive thing going on there :P ^_^ . XD P.S. WE NEED TO MEET UP DURING EASTER! (Not to sound creepy…).**

_**animelove1999 : **_**Awww no depression please! :P hehe XD I'm glad you like the plot! ^_^**

_**nanadive : **_**No, his parents didn't want Jaaku to have a biased opinion on humans so they used their combined power along with some friends to send him to the human world to learn about them. However the time was limited and it only lasts for 5 years. He erased Chihiro's memories; yes well that's currently a mystery. :P I know why, but I'll be answering that in the next few chapters hopefully ^_^ . Hehe ^_^ yep! Especially with the tests etc… **

_**jeju-island : **_**I UPDATED! Just like I said within the next week and a half? :P I hope you likes this chapter as well and thank you for reviewing! :D**

_**Puppylove7 : **_**Thank you! ^_^ *Blushes* I'm glad to hear so. :D **

**WELL THAT WAS CH14 GUYS! ^_^ HOW DID YOU FIND THIS ONE? LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY!**

**BUT FOR NOW…PEACE OUT! ^_^**


	15. The dance and the Tanabata story

**FINALLY I'VE FOUND THE TIME TO UPDATE AGAIN! **

**I WOULD JUTS LIKE TO SAY HAPPY EASTER FROM WHERE EVER I AM TO WHERE EVER YOU ARE! OK DID THAT EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE?**

**SCRAP THAT! YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT I MEAN _ HAPPY EASTER! ^_^ **

**OK HERE GOES THE DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY! ALTHOUGH I DO OWN MY OC'S! **

* * *

_Chapter 15: The dance festival and the Tanabata story._

(Soundtrack to listen to throughout the chapter! :D hehe XD watch?v=so6ExplQlaY&list=PL27E7A05994772FAC )

Third person's P.O.V:

Lin and Zeniba are helping Chihiro prepare for the dance tonight. The two were teasing the human whilst getting her ready saying that SHE WILL LOOK IRRESISTIBLE after they were done with her; even Haku could hear them in Lin's room.

The laughter he heard was cheerful, but it seemed forced…

The truth is they were all worried…

Worried that they only had three days to save her…

Worried that they would lose her so quickly when they had all just reunited after five painfully long years of parting…

Worried that this may be the first…and last time they will ever see her at celebrations like this one, since no one knows where human souls go when they leave their body after death…Some say they are set free to the wild, others say they travel to the afterlife; the truth is nobody except for the spirit of the universe knows.

There's only so much that she can take and they all knew this so they hope that this festival will help to relieve some of her stress, even if it's temporary… But one thing they knew is that they had to be strong, strong for her, because they are all she can count on now.

Right now Zeniba used her magic and made the most beautiful kimono appear. Chihiro and Lin turned around and both of their mouths dropped, literally. The witch walked towards Chihiro with the kimono and Chihiro's eyes widened.

"For me?" she asked.

Zeniba nodded and Chihiro just stood there in awe. This lasted for a moment before Lin decided to break the silence.

"COMMON LET'S TRY IT ON!"

Chihiro tried to protest, saying it was too expensive but the witch and weasel insisted, saying that the kimono was made for her to wear.

The kimono fitted the human perfectly, just like how the glass slipper fitted Cinderella. Lin then applied very light make-up on her. A little eye-shadow and blush was enough since Chihiro naturally had a clear complexion, thick eye lashes and rosy lips.

The sun was setting and the festival was about to start. With the last touch-ups of Chihiro's hair they were all ready to leave.

As soon as they entered the hall, Lin and Zeniba could see Haku standing at the top of the stairs. Of course he was waiting for Chihiro to arrive. The two spirits could have easily just told him and made her presence easy like that but what would be the fun in it? They decided to hide her behind them so no one could see her at the moment.

The other spirits could only see Zeniba and Lin. The witch was wearing her normal blue dress only that she used some magic to make it look newer. Lin wore a light violet color kimono with water lilies on it. Her hair was out of its pony tail and tied into an elegant braid. She sure looked pretty.

Lin then made a gesture and suddenly gasps were heard throughout the entire room. The dragon's eyes widened. Stepping in, a girl wearing a pale pink kimono with sakura blossoms embroidered all over it; two dragons were stitched onto her belt, their tails intertwining at the back connoting that they're lovers for eternity. Her hair twisted into an elegant yet youthfully beautiful bun, exposing her swan like neck. A few strands of hair let out to frame her sweetheart shape face. The shimmery light pink and purple eye shadow enhanced her chocolate doll like eyes. Just looking into them was almost hypnotizing and the dusty pink flush that spread across her cheeks bringing out her innocence like a child. Haku stared at Chihiro and thought _'she's so beautiful…'_ It was the only though that he could process at this moment.

Lin then gave Haku 'the look' which in translation means: GET OVER HERE NOW DRAGON BOY! And he seemed to have got the message, as he began walking down the stairs and towards his angel. The two connected eyes. Lin could swear that she could see electricity connecting the two. Chihiro blushed even more as Haku's eyes started into hers. He was wearing a men style kimono. It was such a dark blue that it almost looked black. He was truly handsome. As he walked to her the dragon had a small smile graced upon his lips. Being the gentleman he is, he extended his hand as he bowed and said "can I have the honor of having this first dance?"

Chihiro shyly nodded and placed her hand into his. As he held her hand and lead Chihiro to the middle of the dance floor slow music was played and the other spirits moved aside, watching the human and the dragon beginning to sway to the music. No one moved, they just observed the two, looking at how two life forms that had such difference in status and being could be together like they are.

"You look beautiful tonight." Haku whispered into Chihiro's ear. She could feel his breath on the side of her neck and it sent shivers up her spine, making her stomach flip upside down as the butterflies fluttered inside her. In order to try and hide her extremely red face she laid her head on the spirit's shoulder and also whispered sweetly "thank you, you don't look too bad yourself".

He chuckled at this and smiled slightly, even though inside his head the endless 'what ifs' were screaming and bothering him.

'_What if I don't save her in time?'_

'_What if she dies?'_

'_What if- AHHH for goodness sake shut up!' _

It's true that he was worried as well, but just for tonight, he will try to shove them aside, for her. Tomorrow is when the true battle will start, but today they will enjoy every last moment and savor every minute for as long as they can.

The song eventually came to an end and Chihiro realized that the spirits were all looked at her and Haku, some in envy, some in acceptance, and some in awe.

"Let's leave our adoring audience shall we?" He asked.

She giggled and took his offering arm and they walked slowly out of the bathhouse. Lin and Zeniba both smiled at this and went back to what they were doing.

Our favorite couple sat on one of the benches in the garden. Chihiro had her head on Haku's shoulder and Haku had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. They sat like that for a while just gazing upon the stars and enjoying each other's presence.

Looking up at the stars, there were two large stars that stood out to Chihiro, but those two started seemed to be separated. It almost looked like they longed for each other; this reminded her of the Tanabata story about the two lovers that were separated and were only allowed to meet once every year…

In a way this was like her and Haku, they both love each other but it's obvious that this Jaaku has something against them…only that if by the end of the three days if they can't convince Jaaku to lift the curse, she'll die… They wouldn't even get to see each other once a year…heck she didn't even have any idea where her soul would go after she dies!

Would she even have any recollection of Lin? Of Granny? Of Kamaji? OF HAKU?...

Tears started to cloud her eyes as she bowed her head trying to not show them, but Haku saw. He shuffled closer and used his other hand to lift her chin up so he could see her coffee orbs.

"What is it Chihiro?"

She couldn't hold it in anymore and buried her face into his chest and tears started to flow out of her eyes. "What if I die Haku?" She asked in muffled voice.

The dragon's eyes widened and did a double take, "what if you what?"

This time Chihiro looked into Haku's eyes and asked again: "what if I die?"

Haku's eyes mirrored with determination as he said "you won't Chihiro, I won't let you. Tomorrow…tomorrow, we'll find Jaaku and I'll make him lift the curse."

"But what if"-

Chihiro was cut off by Haku's smooth voice –"there's too many what ifs in life Chihiro. I promise you, everything will be ok _'am I making a promise I can't keep? NO think positive Haku!' _and tomorrow we'll find Jaaku and talk to him…but for now let's just enjoy ourselves yeah?"

The human nodded and hugged the dragon. Later on the two went back up to Haku's room and just chatted casually, enjoying every moment as it passes, just like he said.

Jaaku's P.O.V:

As he sat at his table gazing upon the small treasure chest that held her memories, he thought

'_**It's almost the end of day one…Just two days to go before you're mine.'**_

**But no matter how much he wanted to have her, deep down what is this he's feeling?**

'_**Regret?…'**_

'_**Guilty?...'**_

'_**No, I've waited too long and gone too far to start feeling like this…' **_ To blank out these thoughts the wolf spirit decided to sleep. He closed his deadly red eyes and slowly fell into a deep slumber…

* * *

**A.N: **

**AH FINALLY! I MADE IT TO CH15! SORRY IF THIS IS A BAD CHAPTER. I WROTE IT AT NIGHT AND TRIED TO PROOF READ IT IN THE MORNING…-_- BUT OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T MANAGE TO POST IT TILL THE EVENING T_T… **

**WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT HAVING ALL THE TIME TO PROOF READ CHAPTERS! HEHE JKS JKS. **

**SO HOWS EVERYONE'S EASTER HOLIDAYS BEEN? YOU GUYS DO HAVE EASTER HOLIDAYS RIGHT? (PUT'S ON THINKING CAP). :D **

**OK NOW ENOUGH OF THAT! LET'S MOVE ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

_**Ialiceamagodness : **_**Thank you! ^^**

_**WhiteTiger246 : **_**Meh thanks for reviewing! Hehe yeah Jaaku's a bit of a urmmm !"£$%^&*&^%$ if you get what I mean but hey! We need a bit of a villain in this story :P .^^**

_**Guest : **_**Right now!**

_**Genie2130 : **_**I think I answered that in the PM ^^. But if it's still confusing it explains in the flashback chapter. ^^ :D Hmmm you never know who's gonna win! MWAHAHA! :P heheXD**

_**Heartz4Jesus : **_**Awww thanks! ^_^ And hehe XD well you get to see them dance here!**

_**FruitySmell : **_**Hehe no problem! And YES that's how I was supposed to make Jaaku. Believe me, I had to find weird methods to try and make his character…-_- I believe It explains in this chapter that they want to relieve her stress because there's only so much she can take **** . Thank you though!**

_**Carly : **_**Hehe thanks! I'm glad you liked it. **

_**Puppylove7 : **_**Teehehe. Thanks for reviewing and believe me he bugs me as well…T_T**

_**jeju-island : **_**Aww thanks! It means so much to know you like it!**

_**Ro-Chan : **_**Hehe no need to hunt me down…yet :P XD. Glad you like the story!**

_**nanadive : **_**To answer your question yes the main pairing is ChihiroXHaku but there may be a hint of ChihiroXOC AKA Jaaku. :P XD You have no idea how relieved I am that it's Easter Holidays right now! NO TESTS! :D**

_**Jaxjax : **_**Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

_**PianoPanda12 : **_**Aww thanks! ^^ It means a lot to know you like it!**

_** .1 : **_**You got it! We all need a bit of love rivalry right? ^_^ :D **

**WELL THAT'S CH15 GUYS! OK NOW I ACTUALLY CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE GOT 159 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY, WHO WOULD'VE KNOWN! :P HEHE XD**

**AS USUAL THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	16. Doubts

**HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I'VE UPDATED? PROBABLY TOO LONG…SORRY! SOME OF YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I HAD A BIOLOGY TEST SO I HAD TO REVISE PLUS I WENT ON MY PRACTICE EXPEDITION FOR MY BRONZE DofE AWARD! ^_^ ANYWHO, LET'S GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER SO I CAN GIVE YOU GUYS THE CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY…UNFORTUNATELY…BUT I DO OWN ANY OC'S THAT YOU READ ABOUT!**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Doubts_

Chihiro's P.O.V:

(Listen to this! ^_^ Yes it's from Nana and it's an amazing soundtrack! :D watch?v=4U8a9SkHHH0&list=PLqgS2WxdRlX4pqdSHHsN3X3qj6FWqzfrx&index=16 )

What is it that they all say? Dawn brings a new day…a new start…But right now dawn is only marking the fact that I only have 48 hours left; it's a sign that with every second death is drawing closer. Last night, I lay on the futon staring at the decorated ceiling of Lin's room with infinite WHAT IFS AND DOUBTS screaming in my mind so loud…so loud that I feel like I have a headache. I blink back my tears that threaten to fall as I recall them.

WHAT IF WE DON'T GET THERE BEFORE THE THIRD DAY?

WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF…IF I DIE?

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HAKU…TO LIN…TO GRANNY…TO KAMAJI…TO EVERYONE THAT I KNOW AND HAVE GROWN TO LOVE AND CARE FOR?

AND… IF I DO DIE…WILL ANYONE EVEN REMEMBER THE GIRL CALLED CHIHIRO OGINO?

Just when more and more thoughts were building up, Haku's words echoed in my head. _"__There are too many what ifs in life Chihiro. I promise you everything will be ok." _ That's all the reassurance that I need right now. _'I trust Haku; I trust him with everything that I have, if he says it's going to be alright then I'll believe him.'_

Right now, Lin's downstairs ordering workers to clean baths most likely. As I finally manage to haul myself out of the futon I ran a hand through my maroon tinted brown hair, trying to untangle some knots. The sound of my feet gliding across the floorboards echoed quietly through the room. As I open the window door and taking a step onto the balcony a gentle, caressing but seemingly cold wind brushed against my face as if it was a sign of trying to comfort me. _'See Chihiro…it's like the wind is even taking pity on you…'_ Taking a deep breath in as I let the fresh air respire in my lungs, I sighed. On my hand lay the curse that took the appearance of a beautiful tattoo but is actually a mark of black magic.

Today's the day that Haku and I will fly to find the curse placer. How we are going to convince him to lift the curse is a mystery to me, but I'm sure I'll soon find out…weather I want to or not…

Suddenly I heard the door creak. Turning my head sharply I saw Lin. She walked calmly towards me but I can somehow feel that she's worried.

After all, expressions speak louder than words…

"Finally woke up eh dope?" I smiled at her remark.

"Yeah, I guess."

She smiled to the best of her ability and said "mm hm. I brought breakfast up already. It's on the table. We should eat it before it gets cold. I'll wait for you to get changed?"

"Hai" I replied whilst opening my wardrobe and taking out a set of clothes, then jogging to the bathroom to get changed. I picked out a set of clothes that looked like the bathhouse workers clothing, except it was purple and white instead of pink and white.

Stepping out, I realised that Lin was already sitting at the table. I walked over and sat down. We ate and chatted like any other day, but something was different today. Both of us…I guess are nervous.

"Hey Lin, have you ever heard about this curse before? You know the one that I have?" I started.

She stopped putting the dishes back onto the tray and took the seat next to me. "Yes, a long time ago. But I've never known much about it."

My eyes glued to my lap as I ask the one question that I've wanted to ask for the past day, but have always been afraid of the answer. "Lin what'll happen if I die?"

She grabbed both of my shoulders sternly; my eyes shot up to look at hers. She looked serious…

"NO CHIHIRO. JUST NO, you will NOT die! That dragon won't let you die just like that 'as she clicked her fingers once' and neither will I or the boiler man or Zeniba. HECK EVEN YUBABA WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! 'She suddenly hugged me so tight' You're the only family I have Chihiro…Even if we're not related by blood, you're like a little sister to me and you know that. I can't lose you 'she then released me and pointed a finger to the ceiling' and I doubt that THAT DRAGON CAN STAY SANE IF YOU DIED. Trust him. He won't fail you. God I'm getting too mushy now. Perk up dope! 'She playfully slapped me on my back'. It's gonna be ok! Now let's go upstairs to dragon boy so he and you can go kick the ass of that mutt!"

Giggling I nodded and she smiled as well.

We both walked together to the lift and went up to Haku's room. I was about to knock, but Lin being Lin used her fist and banged on the door. It suddenly opened revealing Haku. He smiled gently down at me and kissed my temple.

"URGH! Get a room you two!" Lin shouted.

Haku shook his head and I just smiled. The three of us walked into Haku's office and sitting on one of the chairs was… "GRANNY!" I ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Hello dear."

All of a sudden, everyone was all business. We talked about how we were going to find this Jaaku then finally it was the farewells… The worst part…

Granny was first. "Chihiro dear, please come back safe and sound." She handed me another hairband which I tied over the one that was currently holding up my ponytail. I hugged her again, trying to not let the tears get the better of me, but the thought of this may be the last time that I ever get to see her was just too much. Slowly, crystalline tears trailed down my cheeks. I smiled as sad smile as we pulled away.

Lin was next. We looked at each other for a second and then we glopped each other in a sisterly embrace. "Don't you dare and I MEAN DON'T YOU DARE NOT COME BACK ALIVE! YOU HEAR ME DOPE? I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF I DON'T GET THE CHANCE TO COME TO THE MATING OF YOU AND DRAGON BOY." I blushed but laughed lightly and whispered "of course."

Kamaji has to stay in the boiler room but Granny said "GANBATTE. You can do it. Pure love is all you need."

It seemed like time had suddenly gone into slow motion. Haku had transformed into a dragon and I was sitting on his back. We're about to take off.

Out of the blue Granny said "PURE LOVE is the strongest power and magic in the universe. Trust in your love Chihiro." I nodded.

Determination suddenly flooded my body giving me strength and will power. _'I can do this. I can get through this. For them…I need to come back.'_

And then we took off into the clouds, beginning our journey to find the wolf spirit that began everything…

Jaaku's P.O.V:

'_It's day two already…'_

As I stare into the forest, almost like a sixth sense, I can feel her coming. The girl that I'll go to the ends of the world for, she'll be here in a matter of hours. I summoned a maid, holding the small treasure box in my hand and still looking out the window into the forest "prepare a gown and inform the kitchen to prepare feast. We shall celebrate the reunion of me and my hime-sama." (A.N: Hime-sama means princess).

She bowed deeply. "Yes Shi-sama" She then left.

'_**That's right. She's my hime-sama and nobody can snatch her out of my hands.'**_

* * *

**A.N:**

**Ok well that's it for this chapter! You guys now know Jaaku's full name (AKA Jaaku Shi oh and ehhhh Shi means death by the way!) I also wanted to do it mainly in Chihiro's P.O.V. **

**Ok now onto actually answering the reviews! **

**REVIEWS CORNER! :**

_**Ialiceamagodness : **_**Glad that you do!**

_**YiLuLu303 : **_**Hehe well Lin with Kamaji is kinda out of question. You'll see eventually how her life ends up **** .**

_**Puppylove7 : **_**Thanks! I've been working on my describing skills. Glad to know that I've at least improved a bit. :D**

_**WhiteTiger246 : **_**Hehe you never know. This is Jaaku we're talking about. ^_^ **

_****__** .1**_ (for some reason it won't accept your username?...sorry!): **Thanks! I'm glad that you like the story. **

_**LeeshyLoo : **_** Thanks! **

_**Heartz4Jesus : **_**Thanks, glad that you like it. And yes I've decided to make Jaaku a bit of a jerk there. :P**

_**PianoPanda12 : **_***Rubs hands together sneekishly*. You never know. Teehehe. Oh and the tension is only just beginning.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ARE DOING WELL! CAN I JUTS TAKE THIS TIME TO THANK EVERYONE FOR HELPING ME GET TO 167 REVIEWS! 167! LIKE SERIOUSLY! (SERIOUSLY I THOUGHT NOBODY WAS GOING TO READ MY STORY WHEN I FIRST STARTED IT). ^^**

**ANYWAYS HOW DID YOU GUYS FIND THIS CHAPTER? LEAVE A REVIEW? ^_^**

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	17. Arrival

**OK SO IT'S FINALLY HALF TERM! (WELL WHERE I AM IT IS…ANYWAYS…) I DID MY DOFE ASSESSED EXPEDITION LAST WEEKEND! :D SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN SUCH A UNRELIABLE AUTHOR ON UPDATING HER STORY **** AS USUAL SCHOOL WORK…SCHOOL WORK… *SIGH* I HAD A PRACTICE FRENCH SPEAKING ON TUESDAY AND I GOT REALLY GOOD MARKS (A*) SO I GUESS MY REVISION AND PRACTICING PAYED OFF **** . **

**VAMPIRE KNIGHT HAD JUST FINISHED AS WELL****. I'VE BEEN FOLLOWING THE MANGA EVER SINCE IT FIRST CAME OUT AND WELL…TRAGICSTORY KNOWS HOW I WAS LIKE YESTERDAY…T_T… *SNIFFLES….* (AND I'VE SEEN THE ANIME! O.O)**

**ANYWAY, LET'S DO THIS DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY...WHICH ALSO MEANS I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS…UNFORTUANTELY…YEAHHHH… LET'S JUST GET ONTO THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Arrival_

**(Listen to this whilst reading this chapter! :D ** watch?v=YqPdhJGfGvQ&list=PL27E7A05994772FAC **)**

**Third person's P.O.V:**

A majestic white dragon with a girl on his back weaved through the clouds; the gentle winds caressing his mane and blowing her ponytail in the opposite direction, making it trail behind her. They've been flying for half an hour now and neither Haku nor Chihiro have spoken a word, well at least not since their departure at the bathhouse, but words didn't need to be heard in order to convey their feelings and emotions right now.

…**WORRY… **That something may not go to plan…

…**PAIN… **The thought of if all of this was done in vain, what will the people left behind feel like…

…**FEAR…** That this could be the last time they fly together…

But they're both better than those thoughts created by these negative emotions, deep down they know that they can surpass this obstacle because they have PURE LOVE and with this in mind they will face this challenge ahead of them…together.

Time passed by so quickly as Chihiro and Haku soon find themselves standing in front of a large forest of luscious green trees. Uneasily Chihiro looked up at Haku who gently nodded at her as a sign of reassurance, but still sensing her doubt he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, connoting to her that it's going to be ok, and it worked. The edges of her lips turned up slightly to give him a small smile…a sad small smile. The dragon seemed to see right through her facade so he brushed his lips across her temple, then to the tip of her button nose, then finally to her luscious lips. Their lips moved in perfect sync to each other. It's as if they were made to be interlocked. _'This could be the last time we kiss…'_ thought Chihiro. Despite her thoughts they continued their act. The kiss was slow, filled with compassion and love, but even perfect moments like this have to end at some point. As they both broke apart slowly Haku whispered into Chihiro's ear "it's going to be ok. I promise…" A sense of trust sparkled within the human. Those two words…hearing them, she finally gathered up her courage and realised that all she has to do right now is put all of her trust into the dragon that she loves with all her being and existence.

'_Everything's going to be ok…Everything's going to be ok…Everything's going to be ok…' _Chihiro kept on repeating that in her head.

Suddenly, the sound of rustling leaves reached the ears of Chihiro and Haku. The two snapped their heads towards the sound and there they saw a young female tree spirit. She had sun kiss tanned skin with back hair cut into a bob and was wearing a black and white uniform dress that went to her mid shins. She was also wearing a white apron. It looked like she was a maid.

"I believe that you are Lord Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi and Lady Chihiro Ogino?"

Both the human and dragon nodded.

The female spirit smiled welcomingly. "Great! I'm a maid from the household which belongs to the spirit of this forest; Master Jaaku has been expecting you two. Please come this way," she said as she gestured with a hand towards the path that lies before them.

"Thank you" Chihiro whispered quietly whilst Haku nodded in acknowledgement and then they both began to follow the maid.

The three continued to walk for about what seemed like hours to Chihiro, but in fact was actually only 3 minutes. They finally arrived. The sight of this huge mansion is slightly overwhelming for Chihiro, but she manages to keep her gasps in check. Something about this house is making her feel a bit depressed; it's as if all happiness has been stripped away from it. Vines growing up the pillars and twirling around it makes the house look elegant and the stone polished walkway to the door makes it look like a castle rather than a house. The maid bowed and opened the door for the human and dragon. As they entered the palace like place they could hear their footsteps echoing throughout the rooms and hallways. Everything, from the walls to the floors and works of art on the ceilings looked very prestigious and royal like. This is a place fit for a king.

The maid led them down a couple of hallways and finally, they ended up in front of a room with grand bright red doors and golden handles on it. Complicated patterns painted across the door making it look extremely special and eye catching. It's clear to both Haku and Chihiro that this is the room they're going to be entering into. The maid first knocked on the door, hearing a low reply of an "enter" she opened it and in the process making a loud sound when the door unclicked from its hinges. Haku and Chihiro who are both still on the outside face of the doors can hear the maid speak "master Jaaku, Lord Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi and Lady Chihiro Ogino have arrived."

A smooth voice replied with a "send them in" was heard and following after it the maid stepped aside, letting the two into the room.

Haku walked in first.

Jaaku bowed and looked...no stared at the dragon whilst saying "finally, we meet again Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."

To return the courtesy Haku bowed slightly, "Likewise Jaaku."

"Hello Chihiro" Jaaku said whilst looking intensely into Chihiro's chocolate brown eyes with his crimson ones. He smiled lightly as he continued: "it's been a while since we've last seen each other eh? You've grown into quite a fine young lady."

Haku stiffened slightly and Jaaku smirked inwardly at this.

As Chihiro started into his scarlet orbs, she felt something jolt within her, as if telling her that she knows this spirit and she knows him oh so well… She tries to think if she'd ever met him before, but somehow she can't seem to recall anything to do with him from any corner of her memory, but this feeling of him calling her name…it's just so familiar…

'_DO I KNOW HIM?'_

* * *

**A.N:**

**FINALLY! CHAPTER 17 IS OVER! WHOOO! SORRY IF NOT THAT MUCH HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER EITHER...WELL TRAGICSOTRY KNOWS WHY BUT SHHHHHH! DON'T SPOIL IT! ^^ HEHE XD. BELIEVE ME I'D TELL YOU ALL, BUT I HATE SPOILERS SO HEHE XD! ;) JUST THOUGHT I'D PUT IT OUT THERE DAY 3 STARTS IN CH18! :P**

**REVIEWS CORNER!:**

**_Ialiceiamagodness : _Thank you!**

**_Heartz4Jesus : _I know, sorry . That was a chapter that I didn't have time to proof read in the rest of the month also…since I had DofE and other tests and basically other stuff going on. Anyways, thanks for reviewing .**

**_WhiteTiger246 : _You bet! And yes it's pretty true!**

**_Puppylove7 : _I know, sorry . It was pretty much a bit of a filler but I sort of wanted to write a bit in Chihiro's P.O.V so you can see Lin's attitude towards the situation.**

**_Genie2130 : _SORRY! I KNOW I'M SO MEAN TO LEAVE YOU ON CLIFFYS A LOT OF THE TIME! :D**

**_ . : _Awww thanks. And no this is not the full confrontation of Haku, Chihiro and Jaaku, it's pretty much a bit of a sneak peak. ^^**

**_YiLuLu303 : _Hehe thanks! 3 ^^ XD**

**_TragicStory : _Well like we discussed the other day, the confrontation is not going to be pretty! :P MWAHAHA! I swear I'm going to be hunted down and drowned in inui juice just for being so mean to my readers :P ….That's if they've read or watched POT! :D :D :D :D RYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hehe. Ok now back onto the context, Confucius say *in a typical Chinese accent* "Jaaku is a big jerk and needs to back off!" :P hehe XD Well if he did that then there would be no story right? ;) And VK! NO! *sniffles***

**_Nanadive : _Thanks! Yeah I did pretty well :D (I got 30/34 which is an A*). Guess my revision paid off in the end ^_^ :D .**

**_FruitySmell : _Hehe LOLS! Glad that you managed to find your way back in though! And yeah I guess you can see it that way in some sense. Any who there's no beating up in this chapter but there's a sneak peak of tension for the next! ^_^**

**WELL I GUESS THAT'S IT GUYS!**

**SENDING YOU HUGS FROM WHEREVER I AM TO WHEREEVER YOU ARE!**

**Michelle88222**


	18. The duel that will decide EVERYTHING

**HELLO AGAIN! JUST THOUGHT I'D UPDATE BEFORE ANYBODY HUNTS ME DOWN**** . ANYWHO, LET'S TRY TO SKIP MY WHINING THIS TIME! **

**DISCLAIMER PLEASE!**

**(ENTER CHIHIRO)**

**CHIHIRO: MICHELLE88222 DOESN'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY! SHE ONLY OWNS THE OC'S.**

**MICHELLE88222: WHY THANK YOU CHIHIRO! **

**HAKU: CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THIS NOW? ... I WANT TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF JAAKU…**

**JAAKU: NANI!? I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN?**

**MICHELLE88222: HEHE… URMM…GUYS I NEED TO GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER SO DO YOU URMMM MIND LEAVING NOW?**

* * *

_Chapter 18: The duel that will decide everything…_

(MUSIC FOR THIS CHAPTER!: watch?v=adhFhMpIe7g )

**Third person's P.O.V:**

The day continued…

Nobody has spoken a word since the occurrence of the not so warm welcoming… But why is that even surprising? It's not like the dragon and the wolf were on good terms anyway… but to the human girl everything right now just seems more confusing than asking her to explain a theorem like E = mc² to an average five year old…

No matter which way she looked at the situation it seems wrong… it's as if there's something that's been concealed from her, like there's something that she should know but doesn't.

After the 'WARM' greetings Jaaku insisted that Chihiro and Haku got settled in a room first. Haku knew exactly what Jaaku meant by settling in. He just didn't want Chihiro to see the duel and to be honest Haku had to agree with him, it's just better that way.

The room that the maid led Haku and Chihiro to was large and luxurious, with walls finely designed and decorated. The marble tables glistened in the light, the decorative paintings on the ceiling tell a story, heck even the nude carpet beneath their feet feel prestigious.

'_What the hell was that look that he gave me?'_ Chihiro thought as she sat on the bed, creating crinkles in what she thought feels like cashmere covers. _'That look…it's as if he's trying to tell me something…but what? It's not like I know him, I know that I've never seen him before, but why do I feel like I have? … AHHHHH! This is driving me crazy…' _ She unknowingly groaned.

Haku seems to see the inward battle going on inside Chihiro. He stepped over to her; she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't realise that he had sat down next to her. It was only when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders gently that she was shaken away from her thoughts. Although she remained silent, Haku knew that he now had her attention.

"I know what you're thinking. Everything will be answered tomorrow and I promise you that we WILL both go back to the bathhouse…together," he whispered in a voice just loud enough for her to hear.

Chihiro couldn't do anything but nod gently.

She then heard Haku's voice beside her ear and his breath tickling her neck as he said "but for now, close your eyes dear."

Chihiro did as she was told so and suddenly she felt drowsy, she knew it. Haku's using magic to get her to sleep. _'It's better if she doesn't have to experience the sight of the duel'. _Laying her down on the bed and planting a kiss on her lips he whispered "I will win". He then leaned in to her ear and whispered the two magical words that belonged to them "…I promise…" With that said, the dragon summoned his katana, the sword that he built with his own magic throughout the five years ever since he had regained his freedom. Never has he had to kill with it, it was always only used in defence and just training, but today if he has to have Jaaku's blood stained upon his sword he will do it…

…Because he loves her, he could never bear to lose her…And because of that, he's willing to take on the burden of killing another as long as it'll ensure his beloved's safety.

He then left the room, prepared to fight for her…no their future.

Unknowingly to him, as he walked down the corridor a certain wolf spirit *cough cough Jaaku* entered the room via the balcony. In his hand laid the small golden treasure chest with a small padlock on it. This is the answer to all of his miseries of the past years. His evidence to convince himself that he can bring back the past that he lost, the past feelings that he desires and lusts for so badly and the past that he believe will become his happily forever after ending… Inside the chest are Chihiro's memories. Jaaku used his magic to open the balcony doors. As he pushed the curtains aside he felt his tongue nail to his roof at the sight of the girl that he missed so much. Stepping silently towards her he sat on the side of the bed and used his pale hand to caress her cheek.

"I never thought I'd see you again," he whispered. "But I guess…fate wasn't so cruel to let us be separated forever. As soon as everything is finished, I'll make you my queen and everything will fall in to place. Just like it always should have been." With that he took out a small golden key and unlocked the chest. Beams of golden light flew towards Chihiro, melting into her body. After a few moments the light faded to a nothing.

"Now that you remember, everything will be ok. I just know it."

Jaaku wants to stay, but he suddenly sensed that Haku was nearly back at his room so he quickly left back the way he came in and once again, silence commenced in Chihiro's room as she rested peacefully, completely oblivious to what's going to happen beyond the room she's in…

**Switch of a scene! Haku and Jaaku are now in Jaaku's room. In case you didn't know how Jaaku got in his room without seeing Haku. He also has a balcony so he just went through the balcony doors. **

The dragon and the wolf stood opposite each other, staring…no glaring at each other. Silence continued as emerald orbs started into crimson ones. It's as if they're trying to drag each other's soul out by just eye contact. Haku was the first to break it and say "I guess you know why we're here."

The wolf merely nodded. "Voice it."

" . .CHIHIRO." Haku exaggerated every single word; there was no 'please' involved. It's an order, a command that MUST be carried out.

"On one condition," replied Jaaku.

"Name it."

"Simple. I want Chihiro."

That ignited the possessive dragon inside him. There was no way was he going to let that happen. "Bull crap! Not even in your dreams."

"Then in that case Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi let's have a duel. If I win, I get Chihiro. If you win, I'll let you both be."

Haku clenched his teeth together. "Deal, we will use the usual rules that apply to other duels."

Jaaku nodded. "Yes, no transformation is allowed, no direct magic is allowed and the first person to surrender or die will mark the loser."

Maids and butlers were curious to what was happening between the dragon and the wolf, but no one asked since they were ordered to guard the door of the room where Chihiro was.

The two spirits had their staffs out. Haku held his katana and Jaaku held his steal sword which had detailing all over it. As different as both swords seem to the eye, they're both incredibly strong. An emerald aura emitted from Haku's body and at the same time, a ruby emitted from Jaaku's body. This marked the beginning of the duel. A moment of silence occurred and like light the two spirits charged at each other and began fighting with all their might for the duel had begun.

The sounds of clothes being ripped, skin being slashed, blood being splattered echoed through the mansion.

The duel continued throughout the rest of the day and night leading into day three. Blood is pouring down both spirits like a waterfall, but neither is willing to surrender, because they know that if they do, they will lose the most precious person in their life. Even as spirits they tire and you can see just how tired but determined they are. Dark circles are showing under their eyes and they're both panting in exhaustion from fighting for such long hours, but for the sake of Chihiro (in their own ways), they pushed on. They pushed to the point where they felt like they were so tired that they would collapse any moment, but it's not the tired feeling that matters right now. The only thing that both sides want…IS TO WIN…

**SCENE SWITCH: To the room that Chihiro is staying in.**

That brunette groaned and began to gain consciousness again. Haku's spell can only make her sleep for so long. _'Where's Haku?'_ She asked herself. Then she heard the loud sounds of what sounded like knives or swords colliding with each other and making high pitch sounds. She thought of Haku and then it hit her…Jaaku… She gasped…

That's when she realised…

WHO JAAKU WAS…

Without a second thought, she dashed out of the room, ignoring the protests of the maids and butlers.

The sounds of clothes being ripped, skin being slashed, blood being splattered screamed to her ears.

She sprinted as fast as any human could towards the gruesome sounds. she suddenly stopped. The sounds led her to Jaaku's room and that's when she heard them speak.

"You'll never get her. I've returned Chihiro's memories now. She will definitely choose me," roared Jaaku!

"She won't," roared Haku equally as loud.

"I love her dragon! I will anything to get her back at my side, even if that means I have to kill you!"

'…_kill you…kill you…kill you…'_ echoed in Chihiro's head and suddenly she registered what Jaaku said properly and barged in through the door.

"STOP!"

Her voice reached their ears and both of them froze on the spot…They rotated their heads towards the girl. Chihiro's face was now paler than ever, she can even feel her airway shutting slowly…but she just knows that she has to stop this fight…and now!

Blood gushed out of various places on both spirits. From their legs, to abdomen, to arms to face…everywhere was covered in smears of red.

Jaaku suddenly saw an opportunity; Chihiro had Haku's attention so he knocked the katana out of Haku's hands leaving him virtually defenceless. For the first time, Haku looked shocked as Jaaku pointed his sword at him.

"JUST STOP! Please…" She whispered the last word, with so much desperation. She doesn't want two of the people that she cares about to fight… One of which is her childhood friend and other…her true love…

But her words didn't seem to reach Jaaku anymore. "It's going to be ok Chihiro. Once I kill this person (pointing his staff at Haku) everything will be as it should be and you'll be my queen. See everyone has a happily ever after ending."

With that he charges towards Haku.

"NO!" Screams Chihiro.

Haku suddenly feels like the fatigue has hit him like a brick… No matter how much he wills his body to move…he just can't… All he could do was stand there and watch Jaaku charge towards him with a sword aiming for his heart.

'_I guess this is the end then… I'm so sorry that I failed you Chihiro… If we ever meet again I'll make sure to make promises that I can keep and I'll make sure to never let you go…ever again…'_

As Jaaku pierced his sword into his victim, a scream echoed through the room…

…And at this moment, the world stopped…

**Chihiro's P.O.V:**

I saw the sword come flying towards Haku… _'I can't let him kill Haku!' _…so I did the only thing I could do to protect him…

I'll never forget the change in his expression…from shock and anger…to complete sadness and heartbreak…

…People always say that before you die you see your life flash before your eyes…

Suddenly I can feel myself having a kaleidoscope of memories.

'_You're hallucinating Chihiro! When are you going to grow up! ?'_

'_You need to stop letting your mind delude you into thinking these creatures are real!'_

'_It's all a fantasy!'_

'_I need to leave…this isn't where I belong…'_

'_I'm finally back!'_

'_I missed you so much Chihiro.'_

'_Everything's so perfect…I have love…and family…'_

'_Nothing perfect can last forever…'_

'_A three day curse…'_

'…_or you'll die…'_

'_Who's Jaaku? What does he want?'_

'_I remember…he's my childhood friend that I was really close with.'_

'_Jaaku had to go back to the spirit world so he left…'_

'_A fight…A duel…'_

'_Blood…lots of blood…Haku and Jaaku's blood…'_

'_I LOVE YOU.' _

'_I PROMISE…I promise…I promise…'_

I can vaguely hear sounds of screams, pleads and shouts, but they're all muffled to me…

I can feel my vision begin to spin…

I really do want to stay… I really do…

…But because of the pain…

…At the same time I just want to let go…

…And I did…

With that, my world was engulfed by darkness...

* * *

**A.N:**

**I'M JUST GOING TO HIDE BEHIND THE SOFA WHILST DOING THEA.N BECAUSE I'M JUST SCARED THAT ONE OF YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HUNT ME DOWN :P **

**WHAOO! OK I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T WRITE DOWN EVERY SINGLE ASPECT OF THE FIGHT **** I JUST DIDN'T THINK I WOULD BE VERY GOOD AT IT AND BELIEVE ME! I TRIED BUT IT WAS REALLLLLYYYYYYYYY BAD! T_T **

**ANYWHOOOO! I'M PRETTY SURE THAT THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER THAT I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR SO I'M PRETTY PROUD OF MYSELF FOR THAT **** ^_^. **

**REVIEWS CORNER!:**

_**Ialiceiamagodness : **_**Thank you! ^_^**

_**Heartz4Jesus : **_**Aww thanks for the congrats! :D **

_**WhiteTiger246 : **_***INTERNET HIGH 5!* I literally wanted to cry when I realised that the manga was finished…T_T **** I'm very much still alive ^^ AND WHY THANK YOU! You know what I'll lend you a chair to whack Jaaku in the head with :P hehe XD *hands you the chair***

_**Puppylove7 : **_**Thank you for your review and yes I and a few filler chapters here and there before.**

_**YiLuLu303 : **_**Teehehe *rubs hands together* You never know! **

_** . : **_**For a start I don't know why your username doesn't come up most of the time when I actually update my story…it comes up when I edit and add in the separating lines etc… **** Sorry for that. **

_**NarutoSwag99 : **_***high 5!* VK is amazingggggg! :D hehe XD . Have you not read the ending yet? **** *sniffles* Too sad to talk about T_T. And why thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

_**TragicStory : **_**hehe XD yep! ^^ And yes you know what's going to happen ^_^ teehehe XD . CONFUCIOUS SAY IS THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING! :D XD Especially if you say it in a thick Asian accent *no offence intended to any Asians here. For the record I'm Asian as well*. **

_**Genie2130 : **_**I know. I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SOOOO SORRRRRYYYYY!**

_**fandomnerd12 : **_**Thank you! **** I'm glad to know that. **

**WELL GUYS I GUESS THAT'S IT! I'M SORRY TO LEAVE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I APOLOGISE FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES! T_T **

**MICHELLE88222**


	19. A realisation is like a slap in the face

**AHHHH FINALLY I'M BACK AND I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I AM VERY MUCH STILL ALIVE! I KNOW I KNOW…IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED AGAIN… HEAR ME OUT! I HAD SIXTH FORM TASTER DAYS TO GO TO AND YESTERDAY I HAD A PRACTICE INDIVIDUAL SPEAKING IN ENGLISH…*SIGH* AND RIGHT NOW I'M SORT OF SICK. CAUGHT A COUGH AND COLD OFF A PERSON THAT WAS SITTING NEXT TO ME ON A TASTER DAY LAST TUESDAY…NOT GOING TO EVEN EXPLAIN WHAT I WAS DOING TO GET IT SINCE I'LL JUST GET ANNOYED (TRAGICSTORY KNOWS WHY). AFTER THIS UPDATE IT MAY TAKE A WHILE, MAYBE 2 WEEKS ALSO BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN SINCE I'M INTO THE LAST 2 WEEKS OF SCHOOL BUT IN THE UPCOMING WEEK I HAVE A PHYSICS TEST ON TUESDAY AND THEN AN ENGLISH TEST ON WEDNESDAY THEN ANOTHER ENGLISH TEST ON FRIDAY (THEY'RE DIFFERENT BY THE WAY. ONE IS SEEN AND THE OTHER IS UNSEEN). ANYWAYS, LETS GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_Chapter 19: A realisation is like a slap in the face._

_**(Listen to this!: **_ watch?v=C9haTFoGcvk&list=PLqgS2WxdRlX4pqdSHHsN3X3qj6FWqzfrx _**)**_

**Third person's P.O.V:**

The two spirits stood there…shell shocked…looking at the girl that had just fallen. She's not moving, her heart's not beating, and her lungs are not respiring, in other words…she's not living…

Haku couldn't move a single muscle, whether it was down to the aftershock of the death of his most beloved or him thinking that his eyes and mind were deceiving him and that Chihiro's death was just a horrible nightmare, any moment now he will wake up to the sound of her breathing.

*CLANG*

The sword in Jaaku's hand which drips with Chihiro's blood slipped out and it fell to the floor. The blood of the human spattered on the carpet, staining it crimson. The wolf spirit couldn't believe what he'd just done…

The blow was meant for the dragon, not her. A dragon and a human are contrasting spices, one at the top of the society ranking whilst the other is seen lower that dirt…that is until she came and gained the respect of the others, but the immortal and mortal should not have fallen in love in the first place…but they did… And just then…the jealousy blinded wolf realised just how much the human girl must love…or should we say 'loved' the dragon, she'd rather sacrifice herself than to see the man she love hurt or in more pain.

Jaaku looked at his now blood smeared hands and thought _'What've I done?'_ The wolf had finally come to a realisation that he had just killed the very person that he treasures the most with his own hands and his own weapon. He sensed it. Even at her very last breath her aura didn't connote anger or hatred, just disappointment and utter sadness. She didn't loath him for what he'd done, even after returning her memories she didn't hate him for causing her such misfortune.

Time seem to stop for minuets, but eventually Haku recovered from his aftershock as he collapsed onto his knees and used his arms to reach out to the now dead corpse, bringing her body into an embrace. It's rare and next to non-existent for dragons to even shed a tear in public, but all of that was now defied by the very own spirit of the Kohaku river. Tears fell like a calm waterfall from his emerald orbs as he buried his face into his loss love's neck. When he felt her now cold skin against his it only increased the tear shedding, because it only added to the confirmation of her death.

During all of this all Jaaku could do was watch… Apologising wouldn't change anything… Apologising won't bring her back to life and apologising definitely won't decrease the anger in the dragon. All he could do was watch… and finally let it hit home that all of this was his fault… If only he could be satisfied with seeing Chihiro happy with Haku at the time; if only he hadn't let jealousy blind him and provoke him to take revenge; if only he hadn't realised now…when it's too late to undo anything… And now he finally understood what it meant when during his time in the human world people said "payback is a bitch".

Haku's tears had stopped falling by now. His aura grew darker and darker by the second. Letting go of Chihiro and placing her calmly on the carpet he stood up and conjured a ball of magic then releasing it directly at Jaaku. Jaaku could only stand like a statue as the ball of emerald magic races towards him. He made no attempt to move, dodge or retaliate. He just remained there, waiting for the blow to come. When the magic finally came into contact with him, his body is forced to back up and slam into the back wall, fresh blood is forced up his trachea and is spat out through his mouth.

Even in his tired state Haku could've easily killed him… but he didn't…

"Why didn't you kill me?" Jaaku asked Haku in a hoarse voice.

Haku merely closed his eyes and replied with "As much I want to, Chihiro wouldn't have wanted me to." He then picked up Chihiro's body and began to head for the door, when Jaaku suddenly spoke up: "I'm so sorry for everything…"

Haku's back was still facing Jaaku, but he said in a rebuking voice that was deathly calm "saying sorry won't change a thing. You should've thought of the consequences of your actions before committing these crimes…" He then left the room, leaving Jaaku to break down inside the confines of the room that was now scented with Chihiro's blood and to Jaaku; it will always remain as a reminder of what his selfishness brought to him in the end.

Maids and butlers saw Haku carrying out a body. They sensed no life energy and bowed their heads to show their sympathy. Haku did not acknowledge them at all, he was thinking about how he was going to break the news to everyone else back at the bathhouse. Everyone back their loves Chihiro, each and every one of them really did, even if it wasn't at first sight they learnt from her that not all humans are destructive.

Haku was definitely in no mood for flying. _'It'll just remind me of the times when WE went flying together.' _Instead he casted a teleporting spell that'll bring them back to the bathhouse, with the shine of a bright green light the two disappeared.

After a moment, a green light appeared again, but this time inside his chambers at the bathhouse. He placed Chihiro on his bed and stroked her now pale face as if she were still alive. He looked away because he felt like if he carried on looking at her he would break down again. In the next moment without even realising it, his exhausted body collapsed onto the bed beside Chihiro and he drifted into a slumber. The fight and the death of his loved one had really taken a toll on him.

Haku woke up a few hours later. He forced himself to get up, wash up and change. He had to get rid of the blood stained clothes that he was wearing. They not only smelt of Jaaku and his blood but it also reeked of Chihiro's blood as well. As he turned his head towards the body that still laid on his bed the thought in his mind was:

'_What needs to be done has to be done…even if it'll hurt.'_

He took one last look at Chihiro and then left his quarters and headed down to the boiler room, not forgetting to summon Kamaji, Lin and Zeniba.

He walked slowly down the stairs at the back of the bathhouse, the staircase that Chihiro went down when she was 10. It wasn't because he had no energy to walk quickly, in fact he could have easily cast a spell to teleport down there, but what he wanted to do was think… Think about HOW he will explain the death of Chihiro to them, especially after all he said to reassure them. However, no matter how long Haku tried to drag out the time of getting down there it still came. Standing outside the back door to the boiler room he stood there for a moment, trying to order his thoughts but it was no use, he had no explanation… _'Here goes nothing'_ he thought as he turned the handle and opened the door. He walked across the small room filled with boilers and through the doorway was Kamaji, Lin and Zeniba who must have casted a transportation spell to get here so quickly. They were sitting on the wooden floor. It's now early morning; everyone else is sleeping so it was only them.

Zeniba was the first to notice that something was wrong with Haku's expression. It was just so full of pain. "Haku dear, what happened?" She asked nervously, afraid to know the answer.

Haku didn't answer…

Lin grabbed the collar of his shirt "what happened dragon?!"

Still no answer…

Kamaji stepped in "Haku, where's Chihiro?"

Still no answer…

Seeing as he was unable to deliver their desired answer Zeniba used her magic to try and sense a human's life energy in the bathhouse…the result? Nothing…

The witch's eyes widened a little. "Why can't I sense Chihiro's life energy in the bathhouse or anywhere near here? Is she…-" She trailed off. She didn't want to have to ask if Chihiro was dead.

Haku merely bowed his head, bangs covering his eyes that were glistening with dragon tears that threaten to over pour.

Lin let go of Haku's collar and tears began to build up in her eyes as well, Zeniba looked extremely sad and looked like she was about to cry and you can see Kamaji's tears running down his wrinkled cheeks.

"Where is she now?" asked Zeniba in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Upstairs in my room".

The four spirits walked silently up to Haku's room. Not a single word was spoken. When they reached the black door, Haku used magic to open it since he always locks it when he leaves the room unless Chihiro's in there…that is when she was alive. The three spirits dashed into the room where Haku's bed was and when they opened the door, the sight that greeted them was the sight that they wished so badly was an illusion. Tears that were building up in the boiler room were now all released. Lin ran towards her 'little sister' and hugged her. "Wake up dope… *no answer* I SAID WAKE UP! … You promised me that you'll make it back alive! You promised me that everything would be ok." She then turned towards Haku and shook him by his shoulders harshly "HOW DID SHE DIE?! SHE WASN'T MEANT TO DIE! She wasn't- She wasn't…" Lin trailed off and her speech became slightly distorted because of the amount of tears she was shedding.

"You're right…she wasn't…"

Zeniba and Kamaji were now at the bedside and vigorously crying.

"Zeniba" said Haku.

The witch turned her head towards the dragon and looked directly into his emerald orbs. After a couple of moments her own eyes were wide and a gasp escaped her mouth. Lin and Kamaji turned towards Zeniba and asked her what it was that made her gasp and she replied in a whisper "Haku just showed me a fragment of his memory on how Chihiro died."

The other two spirits also let out a small gasp. "How?" they both asked simultaneously.

"Sh- she died…saving…him…"

**Chihiro's P.O.V: (In her head)**

_**(Ok now change the soundtrack to this! : **_ watch?v=4U8a9SkHHH0&list=PLqgS2WxdRlX4pqdSHHsN3X3qj6FWqzfrx _**)**_

My world is silent, no sounds can be heard, no sound vibrations can be felt, and no other life seems to be present.

Am I dead? _'I think I am'. _Is this the afterlife? If so then is this heaven…or is it hell?

It's all so dark… This world is like a black hole; everywhere I turn it's all just darkness. With every moment that passes by I can feel the anxiety increasing in my blood flow…that is if I even have one now…

Shivers run down my spine, the blackness is like a constant reminder to me, that I'm no longer living and no longer with Haku anymore. _'I most likely won't ever even see him again…'_

Wait, what's that speck of light ahead? ; The gates to heaven? ; The path to a god? ; The path to a reincarnation? No! I don't want that! I don't want to reincarnate… I'll forget everyone if that happens…I'll forget…

…Lin…my sister…

…Kamaji…my adoptive grandfather…

…Granny…my adoptive grandmother…

…Bou…a dear friend…

…Yubaba…someone that's changed so much for me…

…Yu-bird…another close friend…

…My parents…even if they sent me to that loony house, it doesn't mean I want to forget them…

…Jaaku…a very special friend whom caused all of this…but that doesn't mean I hate him…

…And…

…Haku…my one and only true love…

'_NO! I can't forget Haku, not after everything that we've been through'._

But I don't even think I'm alive anymore…so what have I got to lose…

I took off and began running towards the dot of light with everything I had.

* * *

**A.N:**

**AHH IT'S FINALLY THE END OF CH19! I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO MEAN! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! AS USUAL, I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES! **

**REVIEWS CORNER:**

_**Ialiceiamagodness : **_**Thank you!**

_**WhiteTiger246 : **_**Hehe no problem I decided to give Jaaku a bit of a whack in this chapter as well. He got on my nerves a bit. XD**

_**Puppylove7 : **_**Aww I'm sorry, but hey I updated! ^^ **

_**LeeshyLoo : **_**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! *Hides under my table* "please don't hurt me! I'm too young to die!" :P hehe XD . Here's the next chapter!**

_**NarutoSwagg99 : **_**IKR! My parents were like WTF…. Michelle it's just a manga and then there's me going "IT'S NOT JUST A MANGA!" :P hehe sorry about the cliffy endings and why thank you!**

_**YiLuLu303 : **_**Hehe thanks for the review. Ahh I started giggling when you vented you anger out on Jaaku and SORRY FOR NOT KILLING HIM OFF! I know how much you hate him! :P ^_^ Anyways, yes I have an ending in mind and I've spoken to my very dear friend TragicStory about it. MWAHAHAHAHA! We're evil :P teehehe XD. Hope you liked this chapter :D . **

_**Luna Charmcaster : **_**Aww why thank you! That really made my day to hear that I did good job and yes this is NOT THE END! :P hehe XD **

_**Genie2130 : **_**Ahhh *sigh…* here goes another one…please…urmmm…don't kill me?**

_**Heartz4Jesus : **_**Hehe well here's the update!**

_** . : **_**…urrrmmmm…please don't kill me? *still behind the sofa and holding a tennis racket for protection***

_**TragicStory : **_**Yes and thank you for the website *in a typical posh British accent*. (TIME LAPSE!) *Still hiding behind the sofa by the way…and trying to protect myself with a tennis racket and tennis ball…even though I'm not even that good at tennis…* "I DON'T WANNA DIE YET! I STILL HAVEN'T STATISFIED MY CRAVING FOR MY RYOOOOMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAA! Oh the world is so cruel…" Hehe XD LOVE SHALL PREVAIL!...OR MAYBE NOT? :P teehehe And yes yes sister, we all know that I'm not half as evil as you. :P **

_**Abcdefg824 : **_**Ahh sorry for not updating for so long. Although I may not update too often AKA every couple of days I PROMISE TO NOT ABANDON THIS FANFIC! ^^ That's a promise! Oh and of course why thank you, I'm glad you like the story!**

_**SoulEaterd17 : **_**Teehehe you'll need to read and see. ^^ Glad that you want to keep reading though!**

**WELL THAT'S ABOUT IT AGAIN GUYS! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? LEAVE A REVIEW? IT'LL MAKE MY DAY! OH AND BECAUSE THERE'S ONLY ABOUT 2 MORE WEEKS OF SCHOOL BEFORE THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS, HOPEFULLY AFTER NEXT WEEK I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE A BIT MORE, IF NOT I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!**

**HUGS AND KISSES AS ALWAYS FROM WHERE I AM TO WHERE YOU ARE! ^_^ (That's not creepy at all Michelle…) . *Sigh… whatever***

**MICHELLE88222**


	20. Take a chance

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN MEAN TO NOT UPDATE IN SO LONG! I FINALLY FINISHED SCHOOL LAST TUESDAY! YATTA! ^_^ :D ANYWAYS, THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO WISHED ME A GET WELL SOON, I'M STILL RECOVERING FROM THIS DAMN COLD SINCE I'VE STILL GOT A BIT OF A COUGH BUT ALL IS WELL AND I'M VERY MUCH STILL ALIVE. :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SPIRITED AWAY OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

* * *

_Chapter 20: Take a chance_

**Third person's P.O.V:**

* * *

(LISTEN TO THIS! watch?v=ZRswtt-7kKk&list=PLqgS2WxdRlX5dAatLYl4mgTzpzlwj0mQ6 )

* * *

DEATH… It's a natural part of the cycle in life, but then why does it hurt so much to lose someone close to you to death? It may be a natural cause but knowing that won't lesson the pain of those who are left behind, if anything it'll increase the immeasurable agony because they will have to live with the fact that a person they care about are dead.

Spirits are no exception when it comes to the death of close ones; Zeniba, No-face, Lin, Kamaji, Bou, and Yubaba and in fact the whole bathhouse was in shock when the news of Chihiro's death spread to their ears. The pain of losing a friend, a grand-daughter, a sister hit them like a struck of lightning, unexpected and piercingly hurtful. That's already bad enough, but for one certain dragon the loss of his mate, his one true love made him felt like the universe was collapsing around him and that his world is about to fall apart for right now, before him stood a mahogany coffin and inside laying on silky white sheets was Chihiro, dressed in a simple but beautiful western style white strapless dress. She looked so peaceful, just like she was sleeping…

The word about Chihiro's death spread to the corners of the world and spirits from everywhere came to pay their respects to the brave human girl that showed them a different side to the human race, even Ayaka came to show her respect. Everyone in the room felt nothing but hurt and pain as one by one they stepped into Haku's chambers, each carrying a white rose in their hands. They walked up to where the body of the human girl was and said their last goodbyes to her before they placed the rose upon the table right in front of the coffin and gave their sympathy and empathy to the dragon, the girl's adoptive family and friends.

Rose after rose was laid down; finally, it was down to just Kamaji, Lin, Zeniba, No-face, Akaya, Bou, and Yubaba to say their goodbyes.

First up were Bou and Yubaba. Tears streamed down Bou's chubby cheeks and the tears glistened in Yubaba's eyes. Even if she had disliked Chihiro when she came and demanded a job, then beat her test and left she had come to like the girl and because of her she managed to develop a caring side and not only desire gold and materialistic things.

"Bye Sen *sniff*. I'll *sniff* miss y-you… *sniffles* you were the greatest *sniff* friend that I could have ever asked for." Bou may still be in the form of a baby, but he has been living for over half a millennia and certainly has matured throughout the five years and perfectly understands the situation.

"Even if you were a bit of a brat 5 years ago you were definitely a likeable brat. You were an incredible person Chihiro and you'll never be forgotten. May you rest in peace and reach heaven."

The two put down their roses and bowed towards Haku, then returned to where they were standing before.

Next was Kamaji. "Rest in peace Chihiro, you deserve it more than anyone else after all you've endured. You'll always be my grand-daughter. *sniff* Goodbye." He stroked her cheek before placing his rose down and bowing his head to Haku who returned a nod.

Then it was Lin, the girl was like her sister. *SNIFFELS!* "Baka… *sniff* you promised you wouldn't die…If I see you again I'm going to make sure to kick your butt. *Sniff*Heh, you know… you were the most amazing little sister and *sniff* (Lin's tears started falling uncontrollably) I'll never forget you. You better hurry up and reincarnate so dragon boy can find you again. Goodbye." She kissed her temple and placed her rose down before bowing.

No face stepped forward; the shadow spirit patted the human girl's shoulder three times as a blessing and said a quiet goodbye and what seemed like a thank you for everything.

Akaya then stepped forward with her mate Kei and their children: KO and Arata. They bowed before Chihiro's coffin and whispered a goodbye.

"It's funny how we met through a misunderstanding ne? *Sniff* I've only known you for a short amount of time but you were definitely the purest of all. May heaven be blessed to gain such a beautiful and sincere angel like you? I'll never forget you Chihiro. Never." Kei patted Akaya's shoulder and nodded. KO and Arata were so concentrated on shedding tears that their eyes became puffy and red. They really enjoyed playing with Chihiro; she was nothing like what a stereotypical human was. She was gentle, caring and opened hearted.

It wasn't any easier for Zeniba; she was no exception when it came to tears of misery. Tears flowed out even quicker when she saw the amethyst hair band that circled her left wrist where the black tattoo use to lie, but now has vanished. The witch also stroked the girl's cheek and whispered "you're the dearest grand-daughter to me. Rest in peace and may you dance with the angels upon the floors of heaven. Your friends will always be with you dear so just rest hm? *Sniff*"

Haku looked at all the spirits opposite him and then to the coffin with his emerald orbs that looked like they had the life sucked out of them.

"Take care of her Haku" said Lin with tears down her face, the others nodded in agreement.

Haku didn't trust his voice, he didn't trust himself to not fall apart on the spot and break down if he spoke, so he merely nodded and chanted a spell that will transport him and Chihiro to his river.

**SCENE SWITCH! THEY'RE AT HAKU'S RIVER NOW!**

* * *

(OK NOW LISTEN TO THIS! watch?v=ZRswtt-7kKk&list=PLqgS2WxdRlX5dAatLYl4mgTzpzlwj0mQ6 )

* * *

A shining light flashed, Haku and Chihiro appeared beside the banks of Haku's river. The dragon walked silently over to the coffin and took out of his pocket a silver platinum ring. It had intricate detailing and the formation of it was two dragons intertwining with each other. One dragon had emerald stones to represent his eyes and the other had sapphire stones to represent hers.

Haku held the ring in his palm as he used his other hand to stroke Chihiro's now pale face. Sparkling tears fell out of his eyes onto her face.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I promise that I'll find you, no matter how long it takes. Sleep well my love; I'll always be with you," he whispered. Haku slipped the ring onto Chihiro's ring finger of her left hand.

Gently planting a bitter but sweet last kiss on her lips he quietly closed the coffin and used his power to seal her eternity in her grave that's placed on the banks of his river. A ring of tulips and roses grew around the grave and a headstone appeared with Chihiro's picture on it.

_Chihiro Ogino_

_1998-2013_

_A dear friend, sister, grand-daughter and mate. May you dance upon the floors of heaven and become the beautiful angel that you are. You'll be forever in our hearts._

Reading the words of the tomb stone in his head, Haku knew that he couldn't take it anymore. He trudged back into his house.

He needed to sleep…

…He was tired…

…Tired of thinking about her…

If he slept then maybe for a moment he could reunite with her in his dreams and escape reality to a place where everything was ok again. Thoughts and memories of Chihiro swam around Haku's head as he closed his eyes. A tear rolled down his cheek from the corner of his eye. _'I miss you'_ that's all he thought as sleep took over his consciousness.

**SCENE SWITCH! I KNOW I'M SORRY FOR ALL THESE SCENE SWITCHES BUT BEAR WITH ME? ^_^ TO CHIHIRO!**

She ran and ran as fast as her legs would go.

Eventually she finally reached the light, golden light shined everywhere, but somehow it wasn't blinding to the eye. Chihiro turned in every direction but she couldn't see any way out. Out of nowhere she heard a voice.

"**There is no way out of here, but child don't fear." **

Chihiro whipped her head towards the voice and there she saw a beautiful woman. She had knee length silk like wavy snow white hair, very fair skin and large lilac eyes that showed wisdom. The violet kimono she was wearing flowed to the ground and the beautiful flowers stitched on made her look breathtakingly elegant. All in all she was incredibly beautiful.

Chihiro asked in a shy voice, "w-who are you?"

The spirit let out a small chuckle and smiled saying **"I am the goddess of birth."**

"The goddess of birth?" asked Chihiro in a cautious manor.

The goddess sensed Chihiro's nervousness and nodded **"mm. That's what I just said. No need to be so cautious or nervous child. I will not harm you in any way." **she smiled.

Chihiro nodded. "May I ask…Am I…Am I dead?"

A hint of sadness can be seen through the eyes of the goddess, but she still smiled **"yes..." (Chihiro's eyes began to water)…but no."**

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Chihiro.

"**Child, your physical may be dead, but your soul and essence is not for the love emitting from those around you saved it" **

"So I'm not fully dead yet?"

The goddess nodded.

"But if I'm not fully dead yet, then why am I here? Where am I?"

"**You're sort of in the middle ground right now between the world, and heaven. It's a place made just for you."**

"So sort of like limbo?"

The goddess nodded lightly. "**Yes, like limbo."**

"Then is there any way out?" asked Chihiro in desperation.

The goddess of birth nodded gently. Chihiro beamed at this. If she could return, that means she'll be able to see everyone else again. She'll be able to be with Haku again!

"Great spirit, how do I get out of here?"

"**Time cannot be stopped and events cannot be reversed"-**

She was cut off by Chihiro. "Then how will I get back?"

The goddess giggled **"a little impatient as ever I see. (Chihiro blushed and apologised immediately for her rudeness). Its ok child, no offence is taken. As I was saying there is a chance for you to return to the living world. However, you cannot harvest without ploughing. My child do you understand?"**

Of course Chihiro would understand… but she didn't care, all she wanted was to be with Haku and everyone else again.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it! I just want to go back."

"**No matter the cost?"**

"No matter the cost" whispered Chihiro.

The goddess could see the desperation and her determination in Chihiro's eyes; there was no lie in them either. Everything she said was the truth, she just desires to be with those she loves forever.

'_This girl's soul is so pure. She's…too special to be let go of. A strong pull of love surrounds her,' thought the goddess._

"**Very well then, I shall help you my child. (Chihiro smiled widely when she heard this)" **

The goddess began chanting a spell then a silver light began to glow around Chihiro and within seconds she disappeared.

"**Farewell my child."** Said the goddess of birth before she chanted a spell and she herself disappeared back to the floors of heaven.

_**20 YEARS LATER!**_

"He's gone to his river again hasn't he?" said a female spirit with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail to a spider spirit in the boiler room.

"Lin it's that day of the year again, what do you think?"

"I miss her Kamaji…" she whispered.

"I know, we all do," replied Kamaji. The soot balls squeaked along in agreement as well.

"Well since that mopey dragon is away I best get upstairs and finish doing the rest of the paperwork otherwise his dragon brain is going to explode form the mountains of work waiting for him to do when he gets back." Said Lin as she got up and bid a goodbye to Kamaji.

Kamaji sighed. It's 20 years yet it only felt like yesterday that Chihiro was fifteen years old and had just returned from the human world. The boiler man missed her, Lin missed her and the whole bathhouse missed her as well. Zeniba, Yubaba, Bou, No-face and Ayaka would also come to the bathhouse regularly and even though it has been 20 ears you can see that every time they come here their eyes have a hint of bitter sadness in them as they recollect the memories of the human girl who dies 2 decades ago today, but Haku took the most impact. Over the 20 years spirits carried on chasing him, but he would always refuse to be with any of them. I guess true loves never forgotten and he's not about to replace her with another.

**Haku's P.O.V:**

The wind brushed against my scales as I flew in my dragon form through the clouds. Earlier today, I had a strange feeling for some reason, and then I suddenly felt another presence by my river. Heck I could even feel the rays of happiness radiating from my river to me telling me that it wasn't alone and how happy it was. Just how happy can it get?

'_Today's the day that she died as well'_.

As my river came into view, I can see immediately that there was another spirit's river present and it was branching off mine.

'_It must be a new born spirit'_.

I changed back in a flash, but then realised when I looked that Chihiro's grave was GONE!

'_SHIT! Don't tell me a jealous spirit dug up her grave out of envy?!' _ HOW DARE THEY DISPOSE MY LOVE'S GRAVE!

I can feel myself emitting a dark aura and my eyes becoming red from anger as I trudged to find this despicable spirit that had the guts to destroy Chihiro's grave, on her death anniversary none the less! _'I WILL KILL THEM!'_

Then I suddenly heard a voice singing.

* * *

(LISTEN TO THIS! THIS IS THE SONG THAT'S BEING SUNG! watch?v=KmX4mFkE8jg&list=PLqgS2WxdRlX5dAatLYl4mgTzpzlwj0mQ6&index=5 )

* * *

_**Tatta hitosu kawaranai zutto egai teta yume,**_

_**Ima no jibun wa douwo utsuru no,**_

_**Ano koro no chii sanahitou mini,**_

The voice is so angelic and beautiful, but at the same time familiar. I decided to walk towards the voice.

_**Nee miagete konnani hiroi yozora dakara,**_

The voice gets louder as I get closer.

_**Sou sugini wakaru you ni seii pai kagayaku kara hayaku,**_

I finally reach it and sitting on the bank of the new branched of river is a girl with long flowing mahogany hair that fell to her waist. I couldn't see her face but her back profile and voice reminded me of her.

_**Full moon wo sagashite,**_

As her face turned around…

CHIHIRO!

_**Let's sing a song,**_

_**Itsudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete,**_

"Chihiro?" I whispered in disbelief. Can this new born spirit really be her?

_**Day by day,**_

_**Kyou made no unmei ashita kara no kibou kono muneni dakae,**_

The female spirit smiled gently at me.

_**Let's sing a song,**_

"Haku…" she whispered through her cherry lips.

_**Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo,**_

_**More and more,**_

There was a moment of silence for confirmation.

_**Motto motto motto chikazukite ima koko ni ite kurete,**_

She then spoke the words that made my heart leap a thousand miles per hour.

"Miss me much?"

_**Many thanks to you…**_

* * *

**A.N: **

**THIS IS NOT THE END! ****^_^. **

**SO WHAT DID EVERYONE THINK? IN CASE SOMEONE DOESN'T KNOW I DON'Y OWN THE SONG NEW FUTURE. IT'S ALSO FROM FULL MOON WO SAGASHITE. (AHH TRAGIC STORY KNOWS HOW MUCH I LOVE THIS MANGA OH AND ANIME!) ANYWHO, I LOVE THAT SONG AND WELL YEAH, LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE?! ^_^ **

**AH I APOLOGISE FOR SO MANY SONGS AND SOUNDTRACKS TO LISTEN TO THROUGHOUT THIS CHAPTER! **

**AS USUAL I'M SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**

**REVIEWS CORNER!:**

_**Heartz4Jesus : **_**Thanks and yeah I'm almost recovered from my cold but I still have a bit of cough but hey, I'm getting there! And well here it is, the snippet of a happy ending that we've all been waiting for although it's not the end of the story.**

_**Ialiceiamagodness**__** : **_**Thanks!**

_**Abcdefg824 : **_**Thanks for your persistence in me writing a new chapter. It really helped me to get off my lazy butt and write it. Especially since it's the summer holidays now ^^. And awwww *sniff* I feel honoured! THANK YOU! And yep this isn't quite the end yet ^_^ :D .**

_**WhiteTiger246 : **_**Hehe oh sweet karma right? ^_^ And yes the light was pretty important! **

_**Puppylove7 : **_**Ah it's been pretty sad throughout the story so far. I thought a change would be nice. ^_^**

_**NarutoSwagg99 : **_**HECK YES! AND I'M SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY! **

_**Genie2130 : **_**^_^ Well finally some happy stuff here! **

_**YiLuLu303 : **_**Hehe I actually changed the original ending that I was going for a few days ago hehe and I promise you, no mega depressing endings ^_^ .*have an internet imaginary cookie* ^_^**

_**Anonymous Guest : **_**LUCK YOU! I'VE ONLY JUST GOT OUT ON TUESDAY! And yh poor Chihiro, although it's pretty fun writing them ^_^ **** . **

_**snowflowersister of toshiro241**__** : **_**Awww *have a tissue* I hope this chapter brought some smiles at the end ^_^ . There's an epilogue coming up so stay tuned! :D**

_** . **__** : **_**I would because I'm a huge fan of POT ^_^ :D hehe XD. Hehe no magical cure sorry ^_^ **** although this chapter is a little happier! **

_**Sereenalovesanime**__** : **_**Awwww thank you! *Have a tissue* Hope this chapter brought some smiles at the end ^^. Stay tuned for the epilogue!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED THIS CHAPTER! LIKE I SAID THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY. AN EPILOGUE IS COMING UP SO STAY TUNED! ^_^ **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**MICHELLE88222**


End file.
